


Ничего личного

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Отношения по договоренности – отличный вариант. Если получится удержаться в рамках соглашения, конечно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Ничего личного

**Author's Note:**

> бета Lali45

Хотя кондиционер показывал шестнадцать градусов по Цельсию, Броку казалось, что в комнате были все сорок. Каждый вдох обжигал нос, душно оседал в груди, а сердце, мучительно перекачивавшее наверняка густую, как патока, кровь, больно билось о ребра – так сильно, что в уши отдавался надсадный стук.

Тихий гул кондиционера тоже бесил до зубовного скрежета. Бесконечный, настойчивый, дребезжащий, он словно растягивал и без того резиново тянущиеся минуты на часы.

С трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Брок прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться, однако попытка с позором провалилась. Без незадействованного зрения болезненно яркая чувствительность переползла сначала на слух, а потом и на кожу, зудящую так, будто по ней ползали миллионы насекомых.

Усугубляло этот ощущенческий ад еще и то, что простыня под ним была отвратительно влажной от пота, а вставать и менять ее в очередной раз – кажется, уже в четвертый – не было никаких сил.

Брок отбросил плед, в который кутался, в сторону, но мучительно чуткую ко всему сейчас кожу ожгло холодом, и пришлось со стоном завернуться в него обратно. Вновь стало невыносимо жарко. Брок в качестве компромисса высунул из-под покрывала ступни, однако этот перепад температур – тепло телу под пледом и холодно ногам снаружи – полоснул по нервам, как лезвие.

Как же Брока это все заебало, кто бы знал.

Мышцы подергивало, в голове мутнело – по всей видимости, температура тела у него начала шкалить в не самую хорошую сторону. Что ж, в этот раз Брок хотя бы полтора дня продержался, прежде чем его залихорадило до такой степени.

Пересохшие губы казались колкими, как наждачная бумага. Хотелось выпить воды – стакан, в котором еще даже оставались кусочки не растаявшего льда, как раз стоял на прикроватной тумбочке, – но стоило представить, как ледяная жидкость кислотой польется в пищевод, обожжет желудок, осядет в нем холодным пронизывающим комком...

Брок со стоном перевернулся на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, и вновь проклял паскудную природу, почему-то решившую, что он должен был родиться чертовой омегой, а не бетой. Ну или альфой на худой конец, впадать в амок и жаждать драки было бы наверняка приятнее, чем терять последние мозги и страстно желать подставиться – и плевать, кому именно, лишь бы узел был.

От этой мысли внизу живота стало горячо и щекотно, задница предвкушающе сжалась – проклятье, Брок прямо физически ощутил, как по ягодице густо потекла смазка. Член дернулся, наливаясь до каменной твердости, по телу волной прокатилась выламывающая кости жажда подставить загривок под жесткую широкую ладонь, обязательно чуть шершавую, грубоватую, пожалуй, чтобы остро-остро прочувствовать ее движение по телу вниз. Сладко прогнуться под ней, покорно и бесстыдно раскрыться, подчиняясь хватке крепких рук.

Непрошеная картина так ярко вспыхнула в измученном чертовой течкой – господи, пятой за три месяца – мозгу, что Брок тоскливо заскулил, перекатился на живот, потерся было о постель, но усилием воли заставил себя вновь свернуться клубком.

Сейчас поблизости не было альфы. Не было того, кто мог бы снять симптомы, поэтому изводить себя бессмысленной дрочкой не имело смысла. Обломавшийся в очередной раз организм бунтовал, выматывал, наказывал его за упрямство всеми доступными ему способами, так что сбросить напряжение самостоятельно не вышло бы все равно – по опыту Брок знал, что станет только хуже.

На мгновение малодушно подумалось, что сейчас он был бы рад и исполнению самого известного порносюжета, когда к жалобно стонущей течной омежке вламывается огромный брутальный альфа и «спасает» положение. А потом память заботливо подкинула ему полузабытые уже ощущения: собственную уязвимость, жадную услужливость, беспомощную жалкую готовность на все, лишь бы не остаться одному в течку, и...

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Брок глухо рыкнул, упрямо закусил уголок подушки и шумно выдохнул через рот, не давая воображению и дальше кидать его из крайности в крайность.

Каждый раз одно и то же.

Каждый чертов раз из этих пяти будто взбалтывал, перетряхивал содержимое черепной коробки, как какой-нибудь блендер. Брок ненавидел эти моменты до трясучки даже больше неизбежного состояния болезненной перевозбужденности и позорно сильного желания получить в задницу узел. С физиологией он справился бы легко – давно уже предпочитал видеть в своей постели спокойных и разумных бет, а не альф, чтоб их всех, и привык к предсказуемой и безопасной сладости секса с ними, но...

Проблема была в том, что било не только и не столько по физиологии.

После этого неправильно проведенного в одиночестве времени, времени, которое он по природе своей должен был делить с кем-то сильным, властным, отдаваться этому кому-то целиком, Брок ощущал себя так, будто его макнули в дерьмо.

Чертовым ущербным неудачником, который не смог принять собственный пол. Неправильным чокнутым придурком, никак не желающим смириться с тем, что дала ему природа.

В конце концов, что могло быть естественнее для омеги, чем быть с альфой?

Этот вопрос повисал для Брока в пустоте, потому что из глубин памяти упорно вылезали и те несколько течек, проведенных с альфой, после которых он ощущал себя так же дерьмово, как сейчас, валяясь в одиночестве пустой спальни, и следующие за ними унизительные: «Какую чушь ты выдумал с этими академиями, тебе рожать надо, а не херней маяться».

Последний его альфа – а Брок тогда грешным делом даже думал, что наконец нашел адекватного партнера, – пошел дальше увещеваний, которые должны были убедить, что живет он для омеги неправильно.

Увещевать он не стал вовсе.

Просто однажды, выплыв из дурмана первых суток очередной течки – самых опасных, лишающих рассудка, – Брок обнаружил на шее четкий след от зубов, только чудом не превратившийся в метку – просто потому что по неопытности чертов придурок не смог куснуть достаточно глубоко. И понял, что с этим пора завязывать.

Несколько дней ебли не стоили просранной жизни, если вдруг доверишься не тому. Или вообще кому попало – мало ли, не повезет и не получится верно подгадать время течки. Неудивительно, что прежде омеги всячески старались закрепить связь с альфой как можно скорее, чтобы реагировать только на одного и привлекать, соответственно, тоже только одного, а не всех подряд.

Сейчас, конечно, после выгрызенного под шумок (женщинам-бетам когда-то тоже жилось не лучше) равноправия с альфами ситуация была не такой критической, но Брок повзрослел до всего этого и успел хлебнуть столько, что сейчас пресловутое равноправие волновало его только с точки зрения свободы выбора места работы. Ну, может, и еще нескольких облегчающих жизнь немеченым омегам законов.

Возбуждение от этих размышлений слегка поутихло, но по-прежнему зудело в крови, как стеклянное крошево. Мир перед глазами бесконечно и неторопливо кружился, но жмуриться было нельзя – начнет тошнить до рвоты, это Брок знал точно. Как знал и то, что температура тела у него наверняка близилась сейчас к тридцати девяти, и отчасти даже радовался этой выжигающей организм горячке.

Она означала, что осталось продержаться несколько часов. Всего несколько часов, и проклятая пустая течка закончится. Он вновь станет нормальным, адекватным и вернется к привычной жизни. А там, кто знает, может, ему все-таки повезет и чертов «синдром отмены», с которым не счастливилось сталкиваться примерно тридцати пяти процентам омег, годами сидевших на подавителях, тоже пройдет.

Доктор Холт – точнее, «просто Кассандра» – его врач, говорила, что дольше шести-восьми месяцев синдром не длится. К этому времени организм обычно прекращал бурно радоваться тому, что препаратов больше нет, и компенсировать все годы «простоя».

Брок скосил глаза на шкаф, в котором у него хранился подарочек от Барнса – невесть как и откуда притащенная коробка подавителя. Учитывая, что отпускались такие лекарства строго по рецептам, которые перед каждой течкой нужно было получать заново и только после обследований, даже подумать было страшно, каким образом тот их достал.

Эта коробка стала, кажется, причиной первой серьезной ссоры между этими двумя никогда не ругавшимися голубками – Барнсом и Джеком, серьезно воспринявшим известие о том, что Броку запретили подавители и очень настойчиво рекомендовали не рисковать здоровьем. Барнс, наверняка подхвативший у Роджерса вирус справедливости, считал, что у каждого должен быть выбор – жрать или не жрать всякую дрянь.

Содержимого коробки Броку бы хватило лет на шесть – если бы он не парился насчет сроков годности, конечно. Ну и здоровья, чего греха таить, сдохнуть раньше времени от – список был внушительным, от онкологии до словленной на задании пули, когда организм начнет всерьез сбоить вплоть до временной потери работоспособности какого-либо органа чувств, – ему не хотелось.

– Динамика, Брок, неутешительная, – голос «просто Кассандры» прозвучал в голове до того отчетливо, что Брок от неожиданности вскинулся, почти уверенный, что та плюнула на регулярные лекции в клинике и притащилась действовать ему на нервы домой.

Справедливости ради, впрочем, лекции у доктора Холт были отличными – Брок слушал их раз семь, а каждый раз было интересно. И не повторилась Кассандра, кажется, ни разу, хотя говорила об одном и том же, но недаром, наверное, она заодно преподавала в университете.

Брок, правда, не представлял ее в качестве лектора ну никак. Да и в качестве доктора тоже – невысокая, тонкая, как тростинка, светловолосая и просто поразительно розовощекая, доктор Холт больше напоминала подростка, невесть зачем обрядившегося в строгий белоснежный халат. Недавно она обзавелась прямоугольными очками, чтобы, по ее же словам, оправдывать докторскую степень, но не то чтобы это помогло. Да и пахла она, будто в насмешку, даже для омеги сладко и душно, как свежевыпеченный хлеб.

От этой мысли у Брока свело желудок от голода.

Он не ел уже третий день. Джек пытался, конечно, впихивать в него бульон, но жирная солоноватость его вкуса так ярко била по рецепторам, что Брока едва не рвало.

Выплюнув измусоленный уголок подушки, он с трудом перевернулся на спину и вздохнул. Потолок накренился и зашатался, как маятник, – влево, вправо, влево, вправо...

Его кошка, Тайра, до того одним глазом дремавшая, а вторым – внимательно следившая за ним с книжной полки, хрипло мяукнула и спрыгнула на постель, щекотно ткнувшись мокрым носом ему в щеку.

– Привет, – сказал ей Брок. – А меня, кстати, с тобой сравнивали, – добавил он, вспомнив вдруг, как доктор Холт перешла на аналогии в духе: «Вот кошку ведь вы стерилизовали – надеюсь, вы помните о том, что такие операции строго отслеживаются государством, а в вашем случае еще и о полевой работе придется забыть, – а не травили таблетками».

О том, что у него есть кошка, Кассандра прекрасно знала. Они с Броком минимум раз в полгода встречались еще и в ветклинике, потому что у доктора Холт, хрупкой маленькой омеги, был здоровенный, едва ли не выше нее, пес – угольно-черный добродушный ньюфаундленд, на котором, кажется, верхом ездить можно было.

Тайра в ответ потерлась об отросшую сильнее обычного щетину, забралась к Броку на грудь и, вытянув передние лапы по обе стороны от его шеи, замурлыкала.

От теплой тяжести ее маленького тельца Броку стало чуть легче. Тайра, неотлучно последние три месяца пасшая его во время течек, всегда со звериной чуткостью определяла, когда была нужна.

Брок благодарно погладил кошку по рыжей шерсти, потер ее за ушами, стараясь не думать о том, что будет делать без нее. И, как и всегда в эти периоды гормональной нестабильности, грудь у него сдавило привычной болью.

Тайре шел двадцать первый год. Она все чаще предпочитала не забраться на самую верхнюю полку, приспособленную специально для нее, а полежать на ковре или в кресле. Сделалась... осторожно-медлительной, а смотрела иногда с такой вековой усталой мудростью во взгляде, что будто наотмашь било осознанием неизбежного. Даже ярко-рыжий когда-то цвет ее шерсти за последний год ощутимо потускнел, будто выцветшие обои на стене.

Брок не хотел думать о том, что будет, когда единственное живое существо, любившее его с такой беззаветной преданностью, исчезнет из его жизни. Что будет, когда придется возвращаться в пустой дом, зная, что никто не встретит.

Чертова природа, чертовы инстинкты, чертовы гормоны.

Наверное, он все-таки задремал, успокоенный глубоким нежным мурлыканьем, потому что появление Джека благополучно пропустил. Тайра вытянула на мгновение когти, помассировала Броку шею лапами, но больше никак на хорошо знакомого ей человека не отреагировала.

– Попустило? – поинтересовался Джек и обеспокоенно потрогал Броку лоб ладонью.

Брок честно прислушался к себе: жар, похоже, действительно спал, но в животе по-прежнему щекотно скручивалось возбуждение.

– Остаточный недоебит? – понимающе кивнул Джек, непосредственный автор этого идиотского термина, годами мучившийся тем же, и фыркнул, когда Брок скривился – от одного намека на секс у него сладко потянуло низ живота, а и без того мокрая задница стала, кажется, еще более мокрой.

Джек осторожно ссадил Тайру на кровать, почесал ее по белоснежному животу и помог Броку сесть, привычно подставив плечо.

Кое-как выпутавшись из пледа, неприятно влажного и холодного, Брок передвинулся к краю постели и взглянул в сторону окна. Было уже темно, а ведь обычно он приходил в себя чуть раньше, хотя бы к обеду.

– Затянулось на этот раз, – поймав его взгляд, подтвердил Джек и, чуть поморщившись, глянул на свое запястье, где коротко загорелся уведомлением о сообщении браслет.

Броку даже гадать не надо было, кто отправитель. Барнс, ненавидевший, когда что-то шло не по заранее намеченному графику, был невыносим.

Истощенное лихорадкой тело казалось невесомым и слабым, но Брок знал, что главное теперь – попасть под горячий душ. Пожрать. И просто отдохнуть остаток вечера, чтобы завтра без проблем выйти на работу – нынешняя течка очень удачно совпала с выходными. Хотя смотря для кого удачно – у Джека с Барнсом вот в очередной раз накрылась поездка.

– Прости, я тебе опять все планы поломал, – поднимаясь на ноги, сказал Брок, пусть и знал, что Джек не смог бы иначе.

Они росли вместе, вместе взрослели и вместе обжигались – пора их зрелости пришлась как раз на то время, когда гендерный маятник качнулся в другую сторону.

Во времена того же Барнса омег было в разы меньше альф. Их завоевывали, почитали и лелеяли, надеясь на взаимность.

Война переставила фигуры на доске, выкосив столько народу, что после нее ситуация изменилась ровно наоборот. Теперь уже омег было больше – омег, страшно нуждающихся в альфах, и те в этой вседозволенности, в осознании собственной ценности, «расцвели».

У Джека, более спокойного и менее страдающего от шила в заднице, опыт отношений оказался еще худший, чем у Брока. Они никогда не говорили об этом – Брок, случайно решивший тогда заскочить к куда-то пропавшему другу, и без того все знал, – но с тех пор стали друг к другу еще ближе.

И так и держались вместе всю жизнь: учились, добивались должностей, на которых омег не могло быть по определению, дослужившись до них даже до принятия пресловутого закона о равноправии. Вместе упорно дотягивали физическую форму до того уровня, за которым уже неважно было, альфа перед тобой, бета или омега.

Джек, в отличие от Брока, подавителями пользовался редко и предпочитал течки пережидать. А пустые течки у всех проходили одинаково, но четыре раза в год их перетерпеть можно было.

Так что Брок не понаслышке знал, что это такое – плевать на все планы и нестись к Джеку, который тоже боялся оставаться в такой период совершенно один, без присмотра, слабый и беззащитный.

Джек коротко сжал его плечо и кивнул.

– Давай в душ, пожрешь, и я наконец возьму реванш и натяну тебя в игре.

– Скотина ты, – охнул Брок, у которого от этого «натяну» будто звонко щелкнуло в паху, обдавая возбуждением.

Джек виновато поморщился и развел руками. Брок, более-менее освоившийся в казавшемся совсем чужим теле, поплелся в ванную комнату и мстительно пообещал себе выиграть с таким разгромным счетом, чтобы о реванше и речи быть после этого не могло.

В конце концов, жизнь, какая бы она ни была, продолжалась.

Он был цел, почти здоров и чертовски, судя аж по пятой течке за три месяца, горяч.

***

Джек с почти раздражающей медлительностью разрезал крупное зеленое яблоко на четыре части, вырезал сердцевину и принялся крошить очищенный фрукт на мелкие дольки. Брок, улучив момент, стянул кусок почти из-под самого ножа и закинул его в рот.

Яблоко оказалось кисловатым, и от осевшего во рту вкуса моментально свело скулы. Впору было спрашивать, чем они с Барнсом так провинились, что их собрались кормить кислятиной, но за долгие годы Брок успел привыкнуть, что Джек из абсолютно не сочетаемых ингредиентов умудрялся приготовить обалденное блюдо.

– Ты тормозишь – я ворую, – пожал Брок плечами в ответ на негодующий взгляд и принялся за виноградную кисть, отщипывая от нее ягоды.

Джек, непривычно расслабленный и какой-то очень внутренне... спокойный, скорчил ему рожу и продолжил издеваться над яблоком, как пианист, лобзающий клавиши рояля. В любимой чуть растянутой майке без рукавов, монументально огромный и мускулистый, он казался одним из тех амбалов, которых периодически приглашают в кулинарные шоу и специально дают им возиться с какими-нибудь мелкими ингредиентами для пущего контраста.

Брок любил бездельничать на Джековой кухне точно так же, как сам Джек любил торчать у него, – это был их маленький семейный ритуал, заведенный с десяток лет назад.

Барнс, которого Брок видел лишь мельком, возился в гостиной, меняя треснувшее стекло в дверце шкафа, и что-то тихо напевал себе под нос, отгородившись от мира огромными наушниками.

В них он, к слову, проводил приличное количество времени – кажется, это было частью его реабилитационной программы, когда Кэп, внезапно выудив из недр ЩИТа ГИДРу, обнаружил там же своего давно пропавшего дружка с промытыми мозгами. И беспамятного настолько, что первые недели он рьяно шарахался от Роджерса и страдальчески спрашивал у врачей, нельзя ли уже в конце концов выдать этому психу так необходимого ему Баки.

Сейчас, наверное, наушники ему были не нужны, но Барнс, находясь дома, все равно часто в них залипал. Брока в свое время это удивляло ровно до того момента, как Джек сказал:

– Он иногда... Знаешь, как будто не хочет, чтобы его заметили. И еще Джей слышит через четыре стены, считай, что это его способ дать нам поговорить без лишних ушей.

Второй вариант объяснения Броку нравился больше. Он только по верхам знал историю Зимнего Солдата, но ему хватило и того. Наверное, когда за малейшее подозрение в нелояльности херачат по башке током и стирают «ненужные» воспоминания – действительно захочешь лишний раз не привлекать внимание. Даже несмотря на то, что все уже закончилось.

– И чего там твоя докторша? – выложив на тарелки листья салата, поинтересовался Джек, укладывая на них яблочные дольки.

Брок, половину обеденного перерыва выслушивавший по телефону выводы доктора Холт по последним анализам – теперь ему полагалось после каждой течки идти «сдаваться», – поморщился, но едва начал отвечать, как в кухню вошел Барнс, стянувший наушники на шею.

Брок краем уха успел услышать последние звуки чего-то классического и всем известного, но уцепиться памятью не успел, потому что следующим треком грянуло что-то жутко громкое и крайне далекое от классики.

– Я очень разносторонняя личность, – хмыкнул Барнс в ответ на его взгляд и, мимоходом тронув губами плечо Джека, потянулся за тарелкой, в которой лежали неочищенные грецкие орехи. – Побыть полезным на кухне? – спросил он.

– Валяй, – щедро отозвался Джек и сунул ему в рот яблочную дольку. 

Барнс, как и Брок недавно, скривился, оценив вкус яблока, но замечания повару делать благоразумно не стал – к критике Джек относился просто: не нравится – не жри – и двинулся к выходу из кухни.

– Только без приключений! – бросил ему вслед Джек.

Брок фыркнул и, едва негодующий Барнс повернулся к нему, поспешно сделал вид, что тому показалось. Эту историю про каким-то чудом провалившуюся в недра металлической руки то ли скорлупку, то ли зернышко, он тоже помнил. Проще было, наверное, вытащить какую-то мелочевку из гитары – во всяком случае, идиотские потрясания рукой не помогли, Барнс бесился и звенел, как копилка, пока его не отправили к Старку.

– Да это было-то один раз, – передернув живым плечом, отозвался Барнс и, мстительно расколов жуткой лапищей орех, натянул наушники обратно на голову. – Продолжайте, – милостиво разрешил он.

Прямо поразительная тактичность. Броку с присущей ему параноидальностью и любопытством захотелось выяснить, действительно ли музыка перебивала суперсолдатский слух, но не настолько, чтобы реально этим заняться (как показала практика, напрасно). Барнс, которого он за последние месяцы видел чаще, чем хотелось бы, – тот, казалось, не отлипал от Джека, – давно перестал Брока тревожить, да и оказался на поверку не идеальным, конечно, но в их устоявшуюся компанию вписался отлично.

– Докторша говорит, что в ближайшее время спокойной жизни мне не видать, – убедившись все же, что Барнс вновь окопался в гостиной, очищая орехи от скорлупы, ответил Брок на вопрос Джека. – Предложила, если мне совсем невмоготу, попробовать гормоналку, но не уверена, что меня с нее не разнесет. Короче, или я буду охуенный и течный, или жирный и течный.

Внимательно слушавший Джек закончил сооружать салат, залил его майонезом и, подумав, украсил остатками винограда, до которых Брок не успел добраться.

– Первый вариант лучше, – заметил он очевидное и тревожно оглядел его с головы до ног. – Не хочу превращаться в одного из тех долбоебов с часиками, но... Альфа бы решил проблему, Брок, – добавил Джек то, что было и так понятно.

И о чем доктор Холт тоже успела пространно намекнуть, добавив, правда, что желательно еще и одного и того же, а не разных каждую течку, чтобы обмануть едва-едва слезший с подавителей организм иллюзией нормальности.

Брок даже честно пытался – в их время найти в специализированных учреждениях альфу, с которым можно было заключить долгосрочный контракт, проблемой не было. Да, стоило это немало, зато договоры с бешеными неустойками и ответственностью вплоть до уголовной за инциденты обеспечивали безопасность всего мероприятия.

Неустойку в тот раз платить пришлось самому Броку – выбитые зубы альфы в договор не входили, но он мало тогда себя контролировал. Годами выпестованное неприятие и недоверие в тот момент буквально вопили, что он, Брок, в опасности и нужно защищаться.

Что ж, защитился и раскошелился. Наверняка это даже был первый в истории случай такого рода, едва ли где-то нашелся бы еще кто-то настолько двинутый, чтобы в начале течки кидаться на альфу с кулаками, а не с поцелуями.

Ввязываться же в кабалу с пресловутыми «настоящими отношениями», рискуя нарваться на очередного любителя прогнуть омегу под себя, не хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что в последние годы таких уникумов стало гораздо меньше, а за поставленную без предварительно заключенного юридического брака метку теперь натягивали по полной. Да и поздновато уже было, пожалуй, для детей, церкви и кухни.

Джек, правда, тоже всегда так считал, а вот поди ж ты.

Будто отвечая на эти мысли, Джек чутко прислушался – Барнс, судя по звукам, все еще обретался в гостиной. На роже у Джека расплылось типичное в последнее время выражение пугливой мечтательности, и Брок досадливо швырнул в него виноградиной. Тот моргнул и встряхнулся, возвращаясь из своей реальности розовых пони.

К влюбленному Джеку жизнь Брока определенно не готовила.

– Ну, судя по тебе, из подходяще воспитанных мне остался только Роджерс, – хмыкнул Брок, закрывая неприятную тему, тем более что Барнс вернулся с выполненным заданием и успешно перетянул внимание Джека на себя.

***

Если бы Брок тогда знал, к чему приведет эта его глупая шутка, он бы зашил себе рот. И затолкал наушники Барнсу так глубоко, чтобы уши ему заткнуть наверняка, раз и навсегда.

Потому что ничем другим объяснить появление Стива Роджерса в жизни не получалось никак.

Начиналось, впрочем, все настолько невинно, что даже Брок с его годами взращенной паранойей не сразу сложил все происходящее вокруг него в единую картину.

Брок не особенно удивился, когда Барнс, с его длиннющим шилом в заднице, в ультимативном порядке пригласил его на празднование дня рождения. В конце концов, недаром с самого начала неожиданных отношений между Барнсом и Джеком эта чокнутая парочка беззастенчиво окрестила друг друга партнерами с прицепом.

«Прицепами» оказались Брок, идущий в комплекте с Джеком, и Роджерс, идущий в комплекте с Барнсом, так что пересекались они четверо на одной территории не то чтобы часто, но все-таки бывало – как минимум традиционно «семейные» сборища проходили в таком кругу.

Этот раз тоже не стал исключением. Правда, шилозадый Барнс решил не размениваться по мелочам и возжелал рвануть за город, к дому у озера, который Джеку когда-то давно оставил отец-омега на, так сказать, прощание – потому что образ жизни упрямо не желающего быть как все Джека ему страшно претил, а отец-альфа умер рано и помочь повлиять на непослушного отпрыска никак не мог. В итоге они распрощались почти полюбовно и не виделись совсем уже лет пятнадцать, если не больше, и даже жили на разных концах страны.

Таким образом, утро субботы началось у Брока в шесть и дополнилось пятью часами за рулем, но ехал он с удовольствием – еще подростком любил бывать в этом отрезанном от внешнего мира с трех сторон лесом и с одной – озером местечке, но в последний год вырваться сюда как-то не получалось.

На подъездной дорожке его встречал не виновник торжества и даже не хозяин дома, а выглядевший удивительно по-домашнему в своем белоснежном свитере и джинсах Роджерс. От одного взгляда на него Броку стало холодно – здесь, под прикрытием деревьев, ветра, конечно, не было, но ранняя весна все равно не располагала.

Роджерс, непривычно расслабленный и какой-то даже... уютный, настолько не походил на рабочую версию себя, что казался совершенно другим человеком. Брок, подспудно ожидавший обычной на таких неформальных встречах не то чтобы неловкости, но отчужденности – вроде как и субординацию соблюдать смысла не было, но в то же время и до панибратства, как с тем же Барнсом, не доходило, – даже завис ненадолго.

Только теперь он вдруг осознал, насколько Роджерс все-таки на самом деле был бессовестно молод. И насколько, по всей видимости, мало он себе позволял во внерабочей жизни, если простая поездка за город так его переменила. Смягчила всегда жесткие, суровые почти, черты лица и будто приглушила ту давящую, никогда не ослабевавшую интенсивность его запаха, благодаря которому не находилось альф, пытавшихся с Роджерсом спорить.

Ну кроме Барнса разве что, но за проведенные в детстве вместе годы у них, наверное, выработался друг на друга иммунитет.

С видимым удовольствием оглядывавшийся по сторонам Роджерс – а вокруг все заросло травой еще больше, чем Брок помнил, и даже бетон дорожки растрескался под напором природы, не успевшей толком проснуться после зимы, – сообщил, что Барнс нашел на земле орлиные перья и, вообразив себя естествоиспытателем, вознамерился найти владельца этих перьев, чтобы наделать «настоящих» фоток.

– А Джек следит, чтобы он не поломал все деревья? – хмыкнул Брок, пытаясь по звукам определить, где шлялась эта неугомонная парочка.

Ответить тепло фыркнувший Роджерс не успел – в районе небольшой пристани раздался жизнерадостный вопль, трехэтажная ругань Джека и плеск воды. По озеру прошлась волна, как от упавшего метеорита, а из камышей, обеспокоенно крякая, рванули в разные стороны мирно дремавшие до того утки.

Брок переглянулся с Роджерсом и одними губами произнес: «Барнс», сразу обозначая виновника переполоха. Учитывая, что монументально спокойный и меланхоличный Джек не отличался любовью ко всякого рода приключениям, вывод был очевиден. Роджерс, намеревавшийся, судя по посуровевшему лицу и одухотворенному преданной дружбой взгляду, спорить, смешно наморщил нос и развел руками, признавая правоту.

– Чтоб тебя минога покусала, – с зашкаливающей любовью в голосе пожелал Джек, выбираясь из ближайших кустов. – Орнитолог хуев. Прости, Кэп.

Роджерс поддернул рукава свитера и, улыбнувшись, мотнул головой. Он вообще, как недавно выяснил Брок, волей-неволей сталкивавшийся с суровым Кэпом вне работы, с поразительной лояльностью относился к мелким косякам тех, кого считал своими, легко отступая от собственных правил.

– Вода градуса четыре, – пожаловался тем временем Джек. – Эй, с отмороженной жопой ты мне нахрен не нужен, если что! – крикнул он.

Барнс, радостно, как щенок в луже, плескавшийся на мелководье, заржал, но под укоризненное кряканье охреневших уток из воды все-таки вылез. Зачесал длинные мокрые волосы назад и стащил легкую футболку – видимо, у всех суперсолдат был иммунитет к холоду, – намереваясь, похоже, белизной торса ослепить несчастных орлов, если они благоразумно не свалили еще сразу по прибытии «орнитолога». Мокрые штаны облепили его ноги, а в кроссовках жизнерадостно хлюпала вода.

Джек, к которому возмутительно довольный собой Барнс полез обниматься, притормозил его с высоты своего огромного роста (почти на голову, однако, возвышался над обоими супрами) ладонью в лоб.

Вся эта возня, плюсом к непривычно-странному, но какому-то очень своему Роджерсу, остро и сладко кольнула Брока ощущением дома, разом выметая из тела и усталость от непростой рабочей недели, и утомленность от прошедшей не так давно, как ни крути, течки.

Приятно было осознавать, что, несмотря ни на что, у него были действительно близкие люди – из тех, рядом с которыми можно было просто... расслабиться. Довериться, не ожидая подвоха.

И не думать обо всей творившейся в жизни херне.

Что ж, с последним он справился на отлично – в этом Брок убедился на следующее утро, когда, открыв глаза, наткнулся взглядом на собственный прекрасно знакомый потолок и свисающую с книжной полки Тайру, сверлившую его укоризненным взглядом песочно-желтых глаз. Ее пушистый рыжий хвост раздраженно подергивался – алкоголь кошка с мелкого возраста люто ненавидела. Впрочем, учитывая, что Брок отбил ее у какого-то пьяного утырка, не нашедшего развлечения лучше, чем издеваться над крошечным котенком, оно было неудивительно.

Воспоминания об этом бесили с прежней силой даже после стольких лет, так что Брок, стараясь отвлечься, честно попытался понять, каким образом он вообще оказался дома, но не слишком в том преуспел.

Поздний вечер вообще причудливо стерся из памяти, не тронув ни начало дня, ни его середину.

Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Зато голова, несмотря на количество выпитого, не болела совсем – то ли алкоголь был отменного качества, то ли повышенная живучесть омег в кои-то веки сработала за него, а не против.

Часы безжалостно показывали полдень. Тайра спрыгнула с полки на кровать, спустилась на пол, села, обернувшись пушистым хвостом, и хрипло, очень противно и заунывно мяукнула, намекая, что ее непозволительно давно не кормили.

Обычно Брок даже в выходные вскакивал часов в шесть-семь, привыкнув к такому распорядку дня. Сегодня вот не сложилось, и он вдруг иррационально почувствовал самодовольство от этого своеобразного «выхода из зоны комфорта». Брок и себе не мог этого объяснить, но его словно... отпустило.

Невольно вспомнился вчерашний день, когда они с Роджерсом после обеда остались на застекленной веранде вдвоем. Барнс, выудив откуда-то старые удочки, ускакал на пристань рыбачить, прихватив с собой Джека.

Вопил при этом шилозадый именинник так, что вся рыба наверняка уже свалила на попутных орлах и утках к ближайшему соседнему водоему. Кончилось все тем, что Барнс уцепился крючком за джинсы Джека, который, судя по чуть обреченно опущенным плечам, и не сомневался, что так и будет.

– Вау, кого я подцепил, – шумно восхитился тем временем собой Барнс и принялся азартно наматывать леску на катушку, пытаясь выловить «улов».

Улов для проформы огрел его по голове сачком, но послушно выловился.

Брок, в который раз наблюдая за этой парочкой в домашней обстановке, по-прежнему не мог понять, как так вышло, что нелюдимый и каменно-спокойный Джек связался с этим ходячим сгустком пиздеца, из которого энергия била таким ключом, что хотелось порой отправить Барнса на стройку или в порт грузчиком. Вот уж точно – противоположности притягиваются.

Роджерс, тоже краем глаза наблюдавший за происходящим, хмыкнул и протянул ладони к огню, ярко горевшему в камине. Его разжег Брок – в приступе ностальгии. А еще он слегка продрог и соскучился по виду пламени – нормального и контролируемого, а не того, что порой попадалось на миссиях после взрывов.

Приступ ностальгии в итоге одолел и Роджерса, который с щенячьим восторгом в голубых глазах сполз на коврик у камина, гротескно огромный по сравнению с маленьким ворсистым островком. Броку тогда внезапно подумалось, что сюда было бы здорово притащить огромную такую лохматую шкуру. Например, бело-черную, полосатую такую, или вообще коричневую, типа медвежьей. На шкуре здоровенный, обманчиво-мягкий на вид Роджерс наверняка смотрелся бы намного лучше.

Мысль была до того странной, что Брок завис и едва не пропустил начало разговора.

– Я иногда так завидую Баки, – вдруг сказал тогда Роджерс, в своей задумчивости поднесший ладонь опасно близко к огню.

Отдернулся он, впрочем, раньше, чем пламя лизнуло его руку, хотя Брок сильно подозревал, что на его месте опалил бы себе кожу. Но у него и суперсолдатской живучести не было. Роджерс едва заметно поморщился – Брок в очередной раз за день поразился тому, какая подвижная у него оказалась мимика, хотя на работе он держался с такой жесткостью, что походил на обколотого ботоксом робота, – и дунул на огонь, отозвавшийся приятным треском поленьев.

– Хочется... чего-то такого, – невпопад ляпнул обычно не лезший за словом в карман Роджерс, наблюдавший за происходящим на пристани с болезненной щемящей нежностью. – Но не хватает огонька внутри, – добавил он, и во взгляде у него зажглась задумчивая светлая грусть – такая, которую, пожалуй, называют живительной.

Слова Роджерса резанули так ярко, что Брок даже вздрогнул от неожиданности – настолько точно они совпали с теми мыслями, которые порой одолевали и его самого. В груди больно царапнулось сожаление, свойственное, наверное, всем живым тварям, жаждавшим инстинктивно, неосознанно, иррационально не быть... одинокими.

Даже поразительно было, что Роджерсу, легко заражающему воодушевлением своих людей, когда в том была необходимость, непоколебимо уверенному и несгибаемо пылкому в своих убеждениях, могло не хватать пресловутого «огонька».

Огонька, который он, наверное, слишком щедро тратил на всех вокруг, кроме самого себя.

Об этом Броку, впервые по-настоящему заглянувшему за прочный капитанский панцирь, думать не хотелось, но почему-то думалось.

Наверное, Роджерсу после этого откровения стало легче, будто, поделившись с совершенно чужим ему, по большому счету, Броком этой так тревожившей его мыслью, он наконец смог с ней справиться.

Брок бы даже сказал – его отпустило, потому что, покончив с «минуткой меланхолии», как тактично называл такие моменты Джек, он вновь стал непривычно своим. Расправил стянутые напряженностью плечи, встряхнулся, как пес, сбрасывающий с шерсти репей, и легко завел необременительный, но интересный разговор. А к концу дня, окончательно забив на все, и вовсе отправился с Барнсом нырять в ледяное (Брок проверил!) озеро с крупного корня дерева, торчавшего из воды.

Что ж, теперь, видимо, очередь испытывать прилив любви ко всему миру дошла и до Брока. Он наконец чувствовал себя... нормальным, самим собой – тем, кем он почти перестал быть со всей этой гормональной ебалой последних месяцев.

– Да иду я, иду, – проворчал Брок на очередную кошачью трель, поднимаясь с постели и с удовольствием потягиваясь всем телом.

Единственный тревожащий вопрос заключался в том, каким образом он добрался вчера до дома. Беглый взгляд на подъездную дорожку показал, что его машина стояла на дороге, а ключи от нее оказались на тумбочке в коридоре, но Брок сильно сомневался, что приехал на ней сам. Пьяным он за руль не садился никогда, да и даже вздумай он – Джек едва ли благословил бы его на эту поездку.

Очевидно, кто-то его привез. Брок знал за собой этот заеб – он и в трезвом виде не любил ночевать в чужих домах, а спьяну – тем более. Слонялся бы всю ночь, как привидение, но глаз без родной кровати не сомкнул.

Понадеявшись, что Барнсу с Джеком не пришлось мотаться на двух машинах туда-сюда в ночи – а они собирались остаться у озера с ночевкой, – Брок умылся, покормил великодушно простившую его Тайру и как раз сварил кофе, когда в дверь позвонили.

Тайра понеслась встречать незваных гостей впереди него и заскочила на стоявшую у выхода скамейку, нетерпеливо ерзая на месте. Брок, никого не приглашавший, а потому искренне считавший, что кому нужно – тот подождет, потомил ее еще с полминуты и все-таки подошел к двери.

На пороге обнаружился Роджерс, от которого в первое мгновение пахнуло так, что у Брока виски заломило. В спортивных штанах и тесной футболке, с влажными волосами, прилипающими ко лбу, и с небольшим пакетиком с логотипом одного из крупных зоомагазинов, на его пороге он смотрелся несколько... сюрреалистично.

– Привет, – поздоровался Роджерс и, демонстрируя фирменную наблюдательность, добавил: – Прости за мой вид, поленился забежать домой. Мне кажется, я телефон у тебя выронил вчера. Поищем?

События вчерашнего вечера дополнились новыми фактами и с щелчком встали на место. Почему-то этот наиболее логичный вариант Броку в голову до этого момента не приходил никак, хотя, казалось бы, куда проще?

– Проходи, – посторонился Брок, пропуская подработавшего трезвым водителем Роджерса в дом.

Тот опасливо покосился на выглядывавшую из-за косяка Тайру, вытащил из пакета тряпичный мячик, помял его в огромной ладони и закинул в коридор с такой силой, словно надеялся отогнать страшного хищника подальше.

– Роджерс, это кошка, а не динозавр, – сообщил Брок, наблюдая за понесшейся выяснять, что за новый предмет оказался в ее доме, Тайрой.

– Вчера мне так не показалось, – отозвался Роджерс трагическим шепотом и наконец перешагнул порог. – Как только мы вошли в дом, ты очень целеустремленно ушел в сторону спальни.

Брок фыркнул. Этот заеб тоже был с ним всю жизнь – в каком бы состоянии он ни заваливался домой, до кровати добирался как на автопилоте, даже если секунду назад был совершенно без сил. Сходив в комнату за своим мобильником, Брок набрал Роджерса – его телефон отозвался через пару мгновений из-под тумбочки.

– Я хотел проверить, как ты там, а она перегородила коридор, раздулась вся, как шар, скособочилась и начала шипеть, – продолжил жаловаться на Тайру Роджерс, выуживая пропажу вместе с продранной в нескольких местах игрушечной мышкой.

Брок, представив, как его маленькая старенькая кошка запугивает огромного альфу-суперсолдата, засмеялся. Запугала, впрочем, Тайра качественно – Роджерс ей даже игрушку принес, чтобы подлизаться.

– Что ж, она отстояла мою сомнительную честь, – заметил он. – Кофе? Ванная там.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Роджерс с явным облегчением и, сунув мобильник в карман, ушел умыться.

Тайра, зажав в зубах понравившийся мячик, прокралась за ним – чужакам она не доверяла, а тем, кто пытался вероломно проникнуть в хозяйскую спальню, видимо, тем более. С другой стороны, к Роджерсу кошка отнеслась сравнительно хорошо – соседа, одно время пытавшегося намекать на личный интерес, она едва на лоскуты не распустила, окончательно убедив тем самым Брока, что даже пробовать не стоит. Животному чутью он доверял.

Когда Роджерс, посвежевший, с зачесанными назад мокрыми волосами, пришел к нему в кухню, Брок, разговаривавший по громкой связи с Джеком, проверявшим, не сдох ли он, потерял дар речи.

Тайра, невесть когда ухитрившаяся подружиться с Роджерсом, улеглась кверху пузом в кольце его рук и теперь старательно наминала ему грудь, шумно мурлыкая.

Брок уткнулся взглядом во внушительные капитанские сиськи, упруго не поддававшиеся кошачьему напору, и в целом Тайру даже понял. И совсем чуть-чуть – позавидовал непосредственности, с которой котики могли позволить себе полапать... такое.

Что ж, перед Роджерсом, эталонной красоты альфой, сложно было устоять. Был бы он бетой и не его начальством – Брок бы даже наверняка к нему подкатил.

– Как ты это сделал? – изумился он, когда Роджерс осторожно сел на стул и, смешно сощурившись, улыбнулся – Тайра, приподнявшись, с чувством потерлась о его подбородок и снова расслабленно обвисла, страшно довольная собой.

– Дал ей напиться из крана, – гордо поделился Роджерс секретом, такой невыносимо восторженный, что у Брока кольнуло в груди.

Слишком. Много. Роджерса.

Незнакомого, почему-то очень... понятного и красивого именно сейчас – когда он был мокрым, лохматым и усыпанным кошачьей шерстью.

– Я ее на работу отправлю, счета за воду пусть сама оплачивает, – отвлекаясь от этих размышлений, проворчал Брок, потрепав кошку по пузу, и поставил перед неожиданным гостем чашку кофе и тарелку с подостывшими уже блинчиками.

Позабытый Джек озадаченно крякнул в трубку, зато обнаружившийся рядом с ним Барнс молчать не стал:

– Стив? – подозрительно осведомился он. – Стесняюсь спросить, а ты откуда там?

– Он подло воспользовался моим состоянием вчера, конечно же, – ответил Брок за фыркнувшего Роджерса.

Разговор на этом благополучно прервался, но его последствия оказались катастрофичными – как та ебаная бабочка, которая где-то там махнула крыльями и устроила ураган.

***

Брок не любил повторяться, но, если бы он тогда знал, к чему приведет эта его глупая шутка, он бы зашил себе рот. И – чтобы уж таки не повторяться – затолкал телефон Барнсу так глубоко, чтобы думать он мог только о нем, а не о том, как бы вмешиваться в дела, которые его не касались совершенно.

Тому, что Роджерс вдруг стал оказываться на большей части их встреч, Брок поначалу не сильно удивился. В конце концов, они с Джеком по-прежнему вечера проводили вдвоем, пока Барнс, у которого, по всей видимости, обострился инстинкт гнездования, обустраивал жилище, да еще и Роджерса как бесплатную рабочую силу привлек.

Джек, в доме которого и творился весь этот беспредел, терпеливо вздыхал, надевая ненавистные тапочки, чтобы не запачкать ноги строительной пылью, и, утвердив план работ, больше ни во что не вмешивался. Ремонты он терпеть не мог, и в свое время месяц жил у Брока, предоставив рабочим помещение в полное распоряжение.

Единственным камнем преткновения стали, как ни прозаично, деньги. Джек, привыкший обеспечивать себя самостоятельно, спорил до хрипоты с Барнсом, упрямо выгрызая себе право оплачивать половину стоимости всего этого ремонтного добра. Барнс со своей старомодностью злился, но Джека, если он набычивался, было не переупрямить.

Брок наблюдал за всем этим цирком со стороны и только посмеивался, когда взбешенный Джек в очередной раз припирался к нему в дом с сумкой и говорил:

– Тайм-аут, или я его убью, – и исчезал в гостевой спальне, забирая с собой Тайру для успокоения нервов.

Тайра справлялась на отлично, и через пару часов, поостыв, Джек выползал из комнаты, забирал сумку и уходил обратно к себе.

– Барнс хоть понял, что ты от него гордо свалил, или думает, что ты в магазин пошел? – невинно интересовался Брок, пожимал протянутый ему средний палец и закрывал за любителем тайм-аутов входную дверь.

Сам Брок, в отличие от Джека, любил возиться в доме, но очень дозированно – раз в год по комнате в лучшем случае, не считая тех моментов, когда что-то требовалось сделать срочно.

В общем и целом, Роджерс Броку не мешал, но смутно тревожил своими майками без рукавов и постоянными подношениями игрушек Тайре, которая разбаловалась настолько, что теперь больше двух дней с одной и той же вещью не играла, а ждала новую.

А потом Роджерс вдруг начал _смотреть_.

Поначалу Брок списывал неожиданное начальственное внимание на то, что клиника наконец передала в ЩИТ информацию по его состоянию здоровья. С другой стороны, о его статусе Роджерс знал с самого начала – это никогда не замалчивалось, особенно в их время, когда омеги со своим равноправием получили возможность без проблем работать в силовых структурах. Требовали с них, правда, намного больше, чем с альф, – например, сдавали нормативы они чаще и никаких скидок на пол им не делали, словно надеясь доказать, что омеги к полевой непригодны.

Одним словом, причины были неясны, но факт оставался фактом: Роджерс продолжал пялиться (не слишком мастерски делая вид, что вовсе и не пялится) с легким недоумением и почти умилительной растерянностью в голубых наивных глазках, словно у Брока выросли рога или что похуже.

К чужому вниманию он (да и высоченный лосяра Джек тоже) в принципе относился ровно – на омегу с габаритами альфы и без того таращились все кому не лень, но странная заинтересованность Роджерса, наверное, самого сильного альфы во всем мире, подспудно напрягала.

Даже несмотря на то, что последняя пара недель, проведенная в непосредственной близости от него, приучила Брока к его компании настолько, что и запах мощного самца перестал напрягать, и давящая властность не казалась уже опасной.

Это становилось смешным до абсурдности. Роджерс был повсюду: и на работе, и вне нее.

Брок попытался было приглашать Джека к себе, но к концу вечера все равно нарисовывался Барнс, притаскивавший с собой своего дружка. Тайра, втрескавшаяся в Роджерса по уши, с воплями начинала виться у того в ногах, и Броку ничего не оставалось, кроме как смиряться с тем, что вечер переставал быть томным.

Утешало его только то, что Роджерс, все больше расслаблявшийся в его присутствии, был действительно отличным собеседником и легко поддерживал любую, даже самую, казалось бы, неподходящую ему тему.

Роджерс торчал рядом в спортзале, напрягая своим присутствием, и порой Броку казалось, что он пытался принюхиваться, словно надеялся уловить его запах. Что ж, хотя бы в этом можно было щелкнуть Роджерса по породистому носу: дорогущий заказной парфюм, делавшийся индивидуально под каждого желающего, перебивал естественный аромат тела в ноль. 

Брок бы даже с натяжкой – в конце концов, он не выглядел, как типичная омега, да и не вел себя, как она же, – мог предположить, что Роджерс, хрен с ним, влюбился, но... Пресловутое чутье подсказывало, что сексуальным интересом там и не пахло. Во взгляде не было влечения – лишь странная растерянная озадаченность, а в запахе – тех пряных мускусных призывных нот.

И все же что-то определенно происходило, и Броку это не нравилось. Он не любил не понимать, изводился дурной, невесть откуда взявшейся загадкой и медленно, но неуклонно закипал.

Окончательно состыковал в голове все факты Брок тогда, когда оказался на чем-то, подозрительно напоминающем двойное свидание.

С очередным оглушительным щелчком все творящееся вокруг вдруг встало на свое место. Даже забавно было, что, как и в первый раз, этот щелчок тоже оказался связан с Роджерсом – впору было начинать верить в мистические совпадения и руку судьбы, не иначе.

Брок покосился на Роджерса и, едва сдержав смешок, перевел взгляд на окно. Посмотреть было куда – бар, в котором он находился, располагался на сто восемнадцатом этаже здания, так что отсюда открывался роскошный вид на город.

Роджерс, еще одна невинная жертва дружеских манипуляций, явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, но лицо держал отлично. Правда, Брок, как и всегда в последние недели, все равно нет-нет, но чувствовал на себе его недоуменный и чуть растерянный взгляд.

Брок хмыкнул себе под нос и вслепую потянулся к общей сырной тарелке в середине стола, столкнувшись пальцами с Роджерсом. Тот вздрогнул, будто его долбануло током, выронил кусочек сыра в соусницу с медом и, окончательно смутившись, неловко дернул локтем, едва не выбив из руки сидевшего рядом с ним Джека кружку с пивом.

– Надо было спагетти заказать, – съязвил Джек, у которого на носу и подбородке после тычка локтем осталась пенная шапка пива.

Извинявшийся Роджерс недоуменно хлопнул глазами, не поняв, видимо, к чему тут были спагетти, а Брок, прекрасно уловив отсылку, хохотнул и отсалютовал старательно вытиравшемуся салфеткой Джеку стаканом.

Барнс, располагавшийся рядом с Броком, насупился, посмотрел на Джека с таким трагизмом в ясных глазках, будто тот совершил страшное предательство, и попытался пнуть его, но попал по обожавшему вытягивать ноги Броку.

Брок от неожиданности дернул коленом, заезжая по столешнице, и кое-как успел подхватить едва не упавшую от этого толчка стеклянную хрень с логотипом бара – такие стояли на каждом столе. Не вовремя заржавший Джек поперхнулся пивом, снова перепачкавшись, а Роджерс на всякий случай спрятал ладони под стол и вообще отодвинулся к спинке дивана.

Барнс скрипнул зубами и поспешно набил рот картошкой фри, заедая, видимо, рвущееся наружу неудовольствие от происходящего цирка. Разговор как-то не клеился – Джек ковырялся в телефоне, забрасывая Брока сообщениями, Барнс, жопой своей неугомонной чуя, что ему перемывали кости, тоскливо поглядывал на Джека, но привычно молотил языком, Роджерс вяло поддерживал бессмысленную беседу, а Брок цедил виски и от души веселился.

Долго, правда, театр абсурда не продлился – родина не могла обойтись без своего героя, так что вызванный Роджерс с некоторым облегчением извинился и в три секунды вымелся из-за стола, моментально исчезая из виду.

– Вот ты придурок, Барнс, – сказал Брок, в очередной раз поражаясь той непонятной схеме, по которой у Барнса варил его лохматый и когда-то беспамятный котелок.

Несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся веселость и дурачество, мыслил этот динозавр сложными и почти компьютерными алгоритмами, а потому если что втемяшивалось в башку – застревало там надолго.

Барнс пересел к Джеку, оказываясь напротив, и невозмутимо пожал плечами. На него даже злиться толком не получалось, настолько незамутненным он был. С другой стороны, эта его беззастенчивая наглость и кажущееся простодушие, как показывала практика, города брали...

Достаточно было вспомнить то время, когда Роджерс притащил его в ЩИТ после реабилитации, каким-то немыслимым образом убедив Фьюри официально подвязать Броков СТРАЙК под обоих доисторических суперсолдат, легко заменявших друг друга при необходимости.

Поначалу, конечно, Барнс просто торчал рядом с бойцами и с ними же тренировался, с поразительной легкостью вливаясь в коллектив. А затем, окончательно расслабившись, принялся ошиваться рядом с Джеком, ничего не добился и в конце концов в один прекрасный день притащился к нему с цветами прямо в спортзал.

Роджерс, мирно прихлебывавший в тот момент водичку в том же зале, поперхнулся, обливаясь с ног до головы. Брок, до того безуспешно пытавшийся выведать у Джека хоть что-нибудь – но тот молчал, как партизан на допросе, впервые в жизни не посвятив его в тему совсем, – с интересом следил за развитием событий, а потому этому пассажу с цветами даже обрадовался. Правда, он несколько не ожидал, что Джек, его огромный суровый Джек, не даст Барнсу по щам, а смутится и спрячет за спину огромные ладони.

Одним словом, незамутненности в Барнсе было хоть отбавляй, но Брок бы предпочел, чтобы на нем он ее не испытывал. Да и Роджерс, судя по его странному поведению в последние недели, едва ли был в восторге от происходящего.

– Я тебе не мальчишка, Барнс, – отбрил Брок, поднимаясь. – И участвовать в твоих играх не собираюсь.

Барнс упрямо сощурился. Взгляд его и без того светлых, почти бесцветных глаз чуть заледенел, а сам он подобрался, как перед дракой. Брока как плитой придавило его неодобрением, но он не зря столько лет работал с альфами, чтобы на это реагировать.

– Поэтому давайте вы не будете нервировать Джека своими военными действиями, Джек очень не хочет страдать муками выбора, пытаясь понять, кого поддерживать, – отвлекая Барнса, встрял Джек вполне миролюбиво.

Взгляд у него при этом был, правда, такой недобрый, что Броку вспомнилась та пара раз в молодости, когда они с Джеком по-настоящему, серьезно так, ругались – с драками и неделькой делания вида, что в жизни не были знакомы. Джека было сложно вывести из себя, но, взбеленившись, он превращался в такой пиздец, что беги все живое, пока не прогорит – не успокоится.

Барнс, видимо, тоже достаточно хорошо уже изучил Джека, потому что нахмурился, но все-таки промолчал. Брок, понадеявшись, что на этом история неудачного сватовства двух неплохо общающихся, но оттого не превращающихся в идеальную пару людей закончится, подмигнул Джеку и свалил.

В кармане у него хрустально звенел очередной мячик, презентованный еще в начале вечера Роджерсом Тайре.

***

Понять, угомонился ли Барнс, в итоге так и не вышло, потому что уже назавтра Брока к концу рабочего дня вызвал к себе Роджерс. Причину он не озвучил, хотя обычно с присущей ему педантичностью заранее пояснял все подробности, и оттого этот вызов казался ну очень странным.

Во всяком случае, Брок точно знал, что никаких грехов по работе за ним не водилось – все, что было необходимо, он всегда выполнял в условленные сроки. Нехорошее предчувствие едко царапнулось в животе.

Не желая и дальше накручивать себя, Брок собрался, запер кабинет, не собираясь больше в него сегодня возвращаться, и отправился «сдаваться» начальству.

Вездесущего Барнса, который так и так был посвящен в большую часть дел, по счастью, не наблюдалось, и Роджерс был у себя один. Завидев Брока, он нахмурился, отчего у губ залегли морщинки, и сцепил перед собой ладони, так явственно каменея, что нехорошее предчувствие обрело под собой вполне твердую почву.

– Вот это, – Роджерс придвинул к нему тонкую папку для документов, – пришло сегодня утром. Распоряжение о твоем отстранении от полевой, – добил он.

Броку показалось, что в него всадили нож – прямо в грудь. Плеснули кислотой, выедая, пуская насмарку все годы упорного труда, упрямого, бессмысленного, как выяснилось, карабканья вверх по службе, бесполезного доказывания всем, включая самого себя, что возможно все, если постараться.

Горечь и боль выбили из Брока дух. Известие ошарашило его настолько, что он даже не заметил, когда Роджерс успел подняться на ноги и подойти поближе, с грохотом поставив перед ним стакан с водой, будто Брок был малахольной девицей, которая плюхнется в обморок от переживаний.

– Ни я, ни Баки не хотим на твое место никого другого. Желтая пометка, Брок, – продолжил Роджерс, и тиски, сдавливавшие Броку грудь, разом разжались.

Полевая под вопросом – что ж, ситуация неприятная, не сказать, чтобы неожиданная, но жить с ней все-таки было можно. Ебаная система, ебаная, сучья природа, здорово ошибившаяся с полом.

– И я очень рассчитываю, что скоро снимут и ее, – добавил Роджерс, раздраженно дернув верхней губой, и оскалил на мгновение крепкие белые зубы, глухо рыкнул, потемнев взглядом.

Его злость обожгла почти материально, окончательно позволяя Броку вернуть себе самообладание, подстегнула его собственную болезненную ярость. За это он и любил работать с Роджерсом – тот действительно легко заражал своим настроением, как вожак, собирающий вокруг себя стаю на охоту.

За ним хотелось идти, и сам Роджерс, в свою очередь, платил тем же, на голом упрямстве прогибая за своих всех и вся.

Кому-то здорово с ним повезет.

Настроение, несмотря на то что Роджерс выгрыз ему – хотя бы временно – сохранение должности, все равно оставалось отвратительным и стремительно шло на дно. Во рту было горько и кисло.

Выйдя из кабинета, Брок плюнул на лифт (и на семьдесят девятый этаж) и, разнообразия для, пошел по лестнице. Эти почти восемь десятков этажей вниз его в итоге чуть не угробили, едва не доведя до инфаркта так, как никакому кардио и не снилось, зато усталость вымела все дурные мысли, и в машину он садился с ясной головой и смиренным спокойствием. Мог он, в самом-то деле, хотя бы раз пустить все на самотек?

В конце концов, жизнь, какая бы она ни была, продолжалась.

И он все еще был цел, почти здоров и чертовски, судя аж по пяти течкам за три с лишним месяца, горяч.

***

Что ж, продолжаться его жизнь, конечно, продолжалась, но, кажется, при этом просто не могла идти гладко. Началось все еще с утра, когда вылет на миссию пришлось отложить из-за того, что непосредственного руководителя операции – Роджерса – не оказалось в назначенное время на месте.

Учитывая, что непунктуальностью тот никогда не страдал, это было странно.

Запас времени, отведенный на такие вот случаи, заканчивался, Брок с остальными бесполезно топтался в полной амуниции рядом с джетом, а Роджерс не отвечал на звонки и сиял своим отсутствием.

Фьюри уже почти подмахнул приказ о переназначении Барнса, когда Роджерс все-таки объявился.

– Прошу прощения, – затягивая на ходу крепления костюма, бросил он, весь какой-то странно напряженный, неприятно-жесткий.

Даже взгляд у него, обычно мягкий и где-то, пожалуй, наивный, казался непривычно ледяным. Барнс, к тому времени выдернутый уже из кабинета, подошел к Роджерсу – аккуратно обойдя его так, чтобы не подкрадываться со спины, – и что-то тихо спросил. Тот отмахнулся, передернул широким плечом и с неприличным шумом устроил на креплении на спине щит.

Брока, как это часто бывало в последнее время, остро кольнуло нехорошим предчувствием. Он осторожно потянул носом воздух, когда Роджерс пронесся мимо, твердо чеканя шаг, но ничего особенно подозрительного не учуял. Едва Брок подумал об этом, как все тот же привычный запах – терпкий, чуть горький – будто ввинтился в ноздри, как нашатырь, обжигая до самого желудка.

По коже щекотно пробежались мурашки, наполняя почти позабытым уже жарким трепетом перед мощным, крепким партнером.

Достойным.

Брок с трудом сглотнул пересохшим враз горлом и неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь не обращать внимания на искорку возбуждения, перетряхнувшую его всего, как разрядом тока.

Роджерс, уже поднимавшийся в джет, приостановился и бросил на него пронзительный взгляд – хищный, тяжелый, – словно знал, о чем Брок думал.

Словно знал, как глупо и не вовремя его мысли сползли не на задание, сроки которого были опасно близки к срыву, а на грациозную опасную вкрадчивость чужих движений, на дышавшее силой красивое тело, на запах – проклятье, не хватало же Броку тех пряных призывных мускусных нот, получите, распишитесь.

– Ты чего? – спросил подошедший Джек, легко толкнув его плечом.

От него ярко пахнуло Барнсом – чем-то стальным, острым, как лезвие, – и морок, опутавший Брока, как туманное облако, чуть рассеялся, вспугнутый чужим присутствием, чужим совершенно непритягательным альфой.

Таким же непритягательным, как и... остальные. Как, черт подери, все, кроме...

Роджерса, который обрушился на него, как штормовая волна. Взбаламутил мысли, как эта пресловутая волна – разбила воду в пену у самого берега. Брок даже головой мотнул, опьяненный неожиданной щекотной легкостью, которой ему так не хватало в последнее время.

Эти два дня после того-самого-разговора с Роджерсом вообще прошли для него, как в тумане. Проебать результаты многолетнего труда Броку не хотелось, лишиться нормальной работы и осесть в кабинете канцелярской крысой – тоже.

Нужно было что-то делать, срочно, как можно скорее, чтобы с чистой совестью ткнуть в рожу тому мудаку, который выдал решение об отстранении от полевой, документами о собственной профпригодности.

Все эти мысли крутились в голове безостановочно, на повторе, постоянно. Казалось, даже во сне мозг не отдыхал, а продолжал так и эдак вертеть сложившуюся ситуацию в попытке найти оптимальный вариант решения проблемы.

Вконец измучившись, Брок пошел проторенной дорожкой и вновь обратился в агентство, где ему были не очень рады после первого инцидента, но и отказать формально не могли, раз конфликт он урегулировал сразу и в рамках контракта. Хотя, возможно, там рассчитывали, что Брок и во второй раз устроит из собственной течки цирк с драками и отвалит очередную крупную сумму денег, которая большей частью осядет на счетах компании.

Два вечера он провел, зарывшись в присланные анкеты с пробниками ароматов, как служебная собака, которой поручили найти след подозреваемого в преступлении. Стеклянные баночки с кусочками ткани внутри – и отчетливая вереница чужих запахов.

Слишком горький, слишком сладкий, слишком едкий, слишком кислый, слишком никакой, слишком...

Те несколько человек, чьи запахи не вызвали резкого отторжения, все равно провоцировали подспудное раздражение. Стоило только представить владельца этого аромата вживую, представить, что вот этот вот «середнячок» будет касаться кожи, стискивать пальцы на теле, оставляя следы, окажется сверху, сунет в него член, не испытывая ничего, кроме голого физического влечения, вызванного течкой, – и становилось мерзко до тошноты.

Подпускать чужака, непонятно кого, к себе в минуту слабости и уязвимости не хотелось даже несмотря на то, что ему объективно ничего – спасибо контракту – не грозило.

Сейчас же Брок даже вспомнить не мог, как пах кто-то другой. Что вообще существовали в мире другие запахи – не этот звонкий, словно кончиком ногтя ударили по хрустальному бокалу, аромат. Не его обманчиво ненавязчивая дразнящая сочность, в которую хотелось впиться губами, крепко сжать зубы, собрать языком, как капли первого весеннего дождя – прозрачные, чистые, пропитанные озоном и неумолимостью стихии. 

Брок глухо рыкнул сквозь зубы и тут же вновь напоролся на острый взгляд Роджерса, так и торчавшего на выходе из джета, как памятник, скрестив руки – мускулистые, плотно обтянутые темно-синей тканью костюма – на груди. Бойцы, почти все альфы, кроме нескольких бет, обходили его по широкой дуге, опустив взгляды, и даже обычные разговоры примолкли.

Неудивительно, впрочем, – Брок прямо-таки физически ощущал, как от Роджерса фонит яркой интенсивной свежестью запаха. Сдержанной уверенной агрессивностью молодого хищника, занявшего территорию и прогнувшего под себя соперников помельче одним фактом своего присутствия.

Барнс, сощурившись, оглядел Роджерса с ног до головы, легко выдержал его ответный взгляд и, хлопнув на прощание Джека по плечу, ушел. Джек, судя по привычно бесстрастной физиономии, тоже никак не отреагировал на чрезмерно доминантное начальство. Один только Брок стоял, как идиот, и ощущал предательскую дрожь внизу живота и глупое, иррациональное желание обратить на себя внимание.

Все это здорово тянуло на отголоски близящейся течки, но Брок своими глазами видел результаты анализов, которые у них с Джеком, единственных омег в отряде, обязательно брали за пару часов до каждой миссии. Экспресс-тесты сухо резюмировали, что уровень гормонов у него был в пределах нормы и прямо сейчас никаких буйств не предвиделось, конечно, а вот через несколько дней – скорее всего.

Едва ли Роджерс одной своей охуенностью и не до конца купированным гоном мог за минуту убить Броку гормональный фон. Будь это так, за Капитаном Америкой тянулся бы шлейф из течных омег.

На этой мысли Брок остро пожалел, что Роджерс успел притащиться раньше, чем их отправили на задание под командованием Барнса.

И продолжил жалеть об этом и дальше.

Каждую. Чертову. Минуту.

Потому что...

– Рамлоу, – с едва заметным в голосе вибрирующим рыком позвал Роджерс, мотнув головой себе за спину, и Брок почти возненавидел себя за охвативший его на мгновение восторг от того, что зовут именно его, конкретно его, его, его, его, а не кого-то другого.

Отгоняя так не вовремя проснувшуюся ебанутость, он прошел в джет, задержав дыхание, но не сказать чтобы это помогло. Потому что в дороге Роджерс, послонявшись без дела, в конце концов устроился рядом, вытянув длинные ноги в проход так, что Брок оказался отрезан от всех остальных, и, прикрыв глаза, задремал, чутко вскидываясь на каждое движение.

Озадаченный Джек потоптался вблизи, подозрительно принюхался и, встряхнувшись, как пес, которому попала в ухо вода, предательски слинял подальше.

У Брока последовать его примеру не вышло – Роджерс, вообще-то, даже не пошевелился, но от него ярко полыхнуло неодобрением, придавившим к месту, как плитой. И если через Барнса в аналогичной ситуации в кафе Брок легко переступил, то здесь...

Не смог, зачарованный ровной уверенной властностью, какой-то очень... осознаваемой владельцем и оттого не напрягающей.

Пожалуй, Брок никогда прежде не рассматривал Роджерса с этой стороны. Безусловно, тот был альфой с большой буквы – широкоплечий, мускулистый, мощный и сильный до одури.

Идеальный лидер, боец, солдат, воин, в котором Брок не замечал самой обычной человеческой страстности – жаркой, звериной. Так же, как прежде, до всей этой истории с постоянными случайными и не очень встречами, слепо не допускал, что Роджерс был, несмотря ни на что, всего лишь человеком.

Который, как и любой другой, мог шутить, смеяться, тискать кошку и позволять Барнсу мазать себе лицо какой-то ремонтной дрянью, изображая на нем не очень супергеройскую маску.

Который, как и любой другой, мог, тяжело справляясь с наверняка с трудом подавляемым гоном, поддаться инстинктивной, свойственной каждому альфе, жажде занять господствующую высоту и оттеснить от потенциальных соперников единственную оказавшуюся поблизости свободную омегу.

И никогда прежде Брок, ненавидевший такие вот собственнические замашки, не думал, что подобное не станет его напрягать. Что не захочется переступать незримую черту, которую Роджерс провел своими длиннющими ногами, и выходить из своеобразной зоны его влияния.

Отработали они, несмотря на весь этот сумбур, даже лучше обыкновенного, словно Роджерс слепил из и без того слаженной группы единый организм, подчинявшийся ему с той же идеальностью, с какой откликалось его прокачанное сывороткой тело.

Брок, правда, ощущал себя так, будто на него напялили электрошоковый ошейник, дергавший его каждый раз, как он отходил от Роджерса, который вел себя еще безрассуднее обычного, слишком далеко. При том что работать он не мешал, спокойно отдавал приказы, не устраивая обычного для альф цирка с защитой омег, но и отпускать не отпускал, удерживая Брока одним только внимательным потемневшим взглядом.

Возвращение на базу проходило в той же неловкой изоляции.

Роджерс, аромат которого оттенился запахами крови и пороха, пах еще ярче, еще невыносимее. Казалось, кожа у него сейчас затрещит от азартной агрессивной перевозбужденности, но... Держал себя в руках он по-прежнему идеально.

Ни единого лишнего слова, ни единого конфликта, лишь тщательно сдерживаемая, опасно-сладкая сила, от которой у Брока внутри все щекотно скручивалось, обостряя чувствительность до максимума.

Страшно, до одури хотелось ткнуться носом во вкусно пахнущую шею, туда, где сильно и ровно бился пульс, и подлезть к Роджерсу под руку. Под тяжелую, теплую руку, под широкую ладонь – проклятье, Брок столько раз видел, как он гладил Тайру – с удивительной нежной чуткостью, которую мучительно захотелось ощутить на себе.

Ощутить, глупо, иррационально и так... по-омежьи гордясь, пьянея осознанием того, что человек, совсем недавно блестяще проведший операцию, уничтоживший противника, опасный и сильный, не был опасен для него, Брока.

Растревоженный незримым зовом, который наверняка даже не предназначался ему, но зацепил почему-то именно его, Брок почти не удивился, когда, сделав по прибытии на базу новый тест, увидел подозрительно знакомый скачок в показателях.

Рядом с Роджерсом, наверное, и уровень радиации прыгал так, что впору было ставить знак со скрещенными костями, не то что уровень гормонов у обычного человека.

Как же глупо это было, если разобраться: Роджерс инстинктивно, наверняка не осознавая до конца разумом, выцепил единственную свободную – и хорошо знакомую – омегу поблизости. А сам Брок так же инстинктивно среагировал на сильнейшего альфу.

На лучшего.

На этой жизнеутверждающей мысли почти выветрившийся запах Роджерса вновь ворвался в ноздри – ярко и остро. Брок замер посреди пустой раздевалки, в которую наверняка кроме заведенного до предела начальства никто не входил, уперся взглядом в сброшенный, как змеиная кожа, темно-синий костюм и осторожно вдохнул полной грудью, ощущая себя наркоманом, елозившим носом по «дорожке».

Стоило только представить сейчас Роджерса в душевой – обнаженного, с четко проступающими под кожей мускулами, заведенного, – и собственная возбужденность, покалывавшая кожу, пронеслась по ней, как удар молнии, заставляя встать дыбом волоски на всем теле.

Виски моментально заныли, а в ушах сладко зашумела, забилась огнем вспыхнувшая кровь. Роджерс, судя по запаху, был распален еще больше прежнего; наверняка он сейчас стоял, опираясь на стену, под струями ледяной воды, пытаясь унять горячку, чтобы выйти потом из этой проклятой раздевалки привычно собранным, закрытым, как сейф с биометрическим замком.

Брок вспомнил, сколько раз сам делал так же – подавители, конечно, работали, но отголосками, отзвуками точечно били по нервам, не позволяя забыть о том, чего он собственноручно себя лишал, – и с досадой подумал, что у них с Роджерсом было больше общего, чем казалось раньше.

– Ну если прям совсем просто: у тебя свои заебы, у Кэпа – свои, минус на минус и все такое, – всплыли вдруг в памяти слова Джека, у которого Брок после неудачного двойного свидания все-таки спросил, какого хрена вбил себе в отмороженную голову его любовничек. – Я не одобряю, если что, но и не...

– Швейцария гребаная, – понимающе перебил его тогда Брок, только с появлением Барнса открывший в Джеке способности к дипломатии и изящной увертливости, с которыми тот умудрялся лавировать между ними двумя и гасить изредка возникающие конфликты.

Едва подавив желание прихватить с собой вкусно пахнущий костюм Роджерса, Брок вернулся домой. Очередной экспресс-тест окрасился в причудливый фиолетово-бордовый цвет, обозначая примерный запас времени до следующей течки в сутки. Максимум – полтора дня.

Успокаивая расшалившиеся за день нервы, Брок вымылся, поужинал, кое-как вычесал яростно дравшуюся с расческой Тайру и только тогда засел за оставшиеся анкеты.

Первый же пробник запаха – тяжелого, как кусок руды, – отозвался ноющей болью во всем теле. Сцепив зубы, Брок посидел с минуту, подышав в ладонь, и взялся за следующий – едкий и кислый, как простоявшее три недели в холодильнике молоко.

На диван рядом с ним вскочила Тайра. В зубах у нее оказалась перчатка для вычесывания – ее принес как-то Роджерс, которому кошка-предательница легко позволила надрать с себя шерсти. В отсутствие своего любимца, правда, с перчаткой Тайра дралась и всячески ее унижала. А Роджерс потом искренне удивлялся потрепанному виду только-только купленной вещи.

Брок фыркнул, позволяя себе отвлечься, и забрал у нее перчатку. Раскрыл, собираясь надеть (тот еще рискованный трюк, к слову, потому что перчатку Тайра признавала лишь на Роджерсе), и – замер, жадно принюхиваясь к тканевому нутру, сохранившему желанный запах.

Интересно, что за «заебы» были у Роджерса, если он, суперальфа, не укатывал в гон в койке омегу, а стоически закидывался колесами и сажал себя на короткий поводок?

Впрочем, этого Брок знать не хотел. О своих заебах он лично тоже не жаждал бы говорить, а потому и в чужую душу лезть не собирался.

Минус на минус, значит?

Пробники полетели в мусорное ведро вместе с анкетами. Если бы мог – Брок бы и вовсе сжег их к чертовой матери, но не хотел случайно спалить дом, поэтому плюнул и ушел спать в восемь вечера.

В тревожных назойливых снах он всю ночь кого-то искал. Бродил по темным коридорам, распахивая дверь за дверью, и всякий раз натыкался на пустоту.

Тест, сделанный сразу после пробуждения, был нежно-розовым и вчерашние выводы по запасу времени в целом подтверждал. Брок, страшно не выспавшийся, а потому злой, как бес, швырнул его в тумбочку и вздрогнул от неожиданности, обнаружив на соседней подушке ебаную перчатку.

– Тайра, блядь! – рявкнул он, сообразив, кому обязан полубессонной ночью.

Кошка в ответ шумно загрохотала в своем лотке, старательно копаясь в наполнителе, и, видимо, косвенно показывала, куда он может засунуть свое негодование.

Проклятая перчатка притягивала к себе, как магнитом. Досадливо рыкнув, Брок подхватил ее и чутко принюхался, пытаясь уловить едва слышный запах, знакомый до последней нотки, тянущий за собой непрошеные образы: раскатистое вибрирующее «Рамлоу», чертовы длинные ноги, мощные руки, сложенные на груди, крупные ладони и тяжелый, ясный взгляд ярких глаз.

У него, Брока, заебы, у Роджерса – тоже.

У Брока были проблемы на работе, у Роджерса, если Брока отстранят от полевой, они возникнут тоже.

Он, Брок, отреагировал на Роджерса так, как давно уже не реагировал на альф, а Роджерс, пусть наверняка и по случайности, но отреагировал на него.

Броку не нужно было от Роджерса ничего, кроме него самого – такого, как есть. Роджерсу, конечно же, тоже даром ничего не нужно было от Брока.

Ебаный минус на минус действительно складывался – логично, плавно и просто, как чертово уравнение, в котором в одно действие открылись все неизвестные и оставалось теперь только посчитать сумму.

Тайра, баловавшаяся в ванной комнате, столкнула с полки флакон с одеколоном, расколов его о раковину, и, испуганная поднявшимся грохотом, спряталась под кроватью, словно боялась, что ее за это убьют.

Брок, в жизни не наказывавший ее физически – даже окрикивал и то редко, искренне считая, что вымещать злость на заведомо более слабых существах могут только неудачники, – проводил кошку взглядом, почти не удивленный случившимся.

– Последний был, – резюмировал он, разглядывая куски стекла, прозрачные подтеки одеколона и приличный такой скол на раковине.

Ему так и не успели доставить новые флаконы – Брок предпочитал хранить в запасе несколько на вот такие вот случаи, привыкнув скрывать собственный запах нейтрализаторами, но у не знавшей значение слова «перебои» компании случились проблемы.

Из-за которых он остался без привычного барьера накануне течки. 

Два минуса, по скромному мнению Брока, превратились в «звездочки», которыми «запикивали» нецензурную лексику.

***

Брок откинулся затылком на прохладную стену и прикрыл глаза, надеясь хоть немного остудить пылающую голову. Он знал, что нарывается – торчит рядом с альфой в гоне прямо перед течкой, не облился с ног до головы нейтрализатором, хорошо пропотел на тренировке... Прямо ходячее пособие о том, как не надо себя вести порядочной омеге, если она не хочет скоропалительно познать большой и сильной любви.

Справедливости ради, ни к кому другому Брок бы в таком состоянии не приблизился, но... Это же был Роджерс, несгибаемый упрямый Роджерс, с потрясающим ненавязчивым упорством пасший его весь день.

Когда он будто невзначай попросил прихватить на полигон его куртку, потому что ему самому нужно было еще куда-то забежать, Брок сначала не понял, в чем дело. Когда от него начали шарахаться сослуживцы, вспугнутые запахом Роджерса, – понял.

Дела, как на подбор, требовали присутствия Брока, а если нет – Брок в обязательном порядке оказывался рядом с Джеком или Барнсом, единственным, видимо, альфой, от которого Роджерс не ждал подвоха.

Откровенно говоря, это было... отлично.

Никого чужого поблизости, и сам Брок тоже не отвлекался на многочисленных альф в ЩИТе, словно Роджерс, привычно надежный, закрыл его, как куполом, от всех, включая себя, не позволяя себе ни единого жеста, который бы можно было трактовать двояко.

У него, Брока, были заебы, у Роджерса – тоже.

Минус на минус.

Тело, взбудораженное близящейся течкой, надсадно ныло. Брок настолько устал бороться с самим собой, настолько не хотел вновь остаться в одиночестве пустой комнаты, ощущая себя ущербным...

Палец уже онемел от того количества иголок, которые в него втыкали за день, но Брок все равно проколол кожу в очередной раз, без особого удивления наблюдая почти чисто красный цвет на тесте.

Роджерс, четвертый час кряду колотивший в спортзале грушу, на секунду сбился с ритма, вскинувшись на запах крови, но моментально взял себя в руки. Зал вновь наполнили глухие звуки ударов и отрывистые резкие выдохи – мерные, с коротким присвистом.

– Что тебе наговорил Барнс? – спросил Брок, зная, что Роджерс услышит.

Он услышал: на мгновение закаменел – хоть скульптуру лепи, на которую будут дрочить омеги всего мира, – и продолжил избивать опасно трещавшую уже по швам грушу, словно надеялся, что, если не отвечать и не смотреть, Брок куда-нибудь исчезнет.

Брок поднялся на ноги и, ощущая предвкушающую дрожь во всем теле, двинулся к нему, совершенно не планируя исчезать. Роджерс напрягся всем телом и с отчаянным остервенением бил, бил и бил, не осознавая, видимо, как потрясающе вкусно сокращаются мышцы его рук под кожей и как охуенно смотрится задница в этих светлых, кажущихся сейчас почти прозрачными, штанах. Что ж, если он рассчитывал Брока отпугнуть – выбрал заведомо провальную стратегию.

– Не лучшее время для разговора, – прорычал Роджерс, шарахнув в последний раз так, что груша слетела с креплений.

Его злость волной пронеслась по телу, тяжело оседая в паху. Наверное, пожелай он сейчас, Брок бы рухнул перед ним кверху задом на разъезжающихся коленях. Роджерс, ярко пахнущий грозой, разгоряченный, с влажными от пота волосами и чуточку безумными, совсем темными глазами, видимо, понял что-то такое по его взгляду, потому что гулко сглотнул и отступил на шаг назад.

Отступил, мотнул головой и снова приблизился, дыша так заполошно и шумно, что грудь ходила ходуном. Они стояли рядом, но не соприкасались, и Брок все ждал, что его снова накроет – как тогда, с тем бедолагой, на которого он набросился в таком же состоянии, – но...

– Впервые слышу твой запах, – хрипло, невнятно, как пьяный, вдруг сказал Роджерс, едва уловимо ткнувшись носом ему в висок.

Брок качнулся к нему, вжимаясь во влажную горячую шею лицом, и, ощутив на плечах осторожный, бережный вес ладоней, с болезненной остротой понял, что не кинется.

На Роджерса – нет.

– Ты в курсе ситуации, Роджерс, – жадно вдыхая солоноватую свежесть его запаха, сказал Брок.

– Стив, – поправили его моментально. – Да, в курсе.

Что ж, наверное, это было разумно – не по фамилии же называть того, с кем собираешься ложиться в постель. Если они договорятся, конечно. Забавно выходило: с одним из начальства панибратствовать Брок начал через Джека, со вторым – через койку. Где-то, кажется, горько заплакал автор дешевого ситкома, не додумавшийся до этого сюжета сам.

Брок отстранился, и Роджерс – Стив – моментально его отпустил.

– Не знаю, чего там у тебя, но... Ты нужен мне на время течек, а их у меня дохуя лишних сейчас. Никаких меток. На службу все... это не тащить. Ничего личного, – большей неловкости, пожалуй, Брок никогда в жизни не испытывал.

В конце концов, Роджерс все еще был его начальством. А Брок все еще был его старше – не смертельно, конечно, но все-таки.

С незнакомцем с контрактом в руках общаться было проще, черт подери.

Роджерс пару мгновений, показавшихся бесконечными, помолчал, а затем повел широченными плечами, медленно стянул перчатки и кивнул. Осторожно обхватил ладонями его лицо и, шумно, жарко выдохнув, впился губами в губы, крепко прижимаясь всем горячим сильным телом.

Это было до того хорошо, до того правильно именно сейчас, что Брок, окончательно забив на то, как это все выглядит со стороны, жадно вцепился в него в ответ, даже не пытаясь глушить собственный восторженный стон.

В конце концов, у Стива – гон, у него, Брока, течка.

Ничего лишнего.

Ничего сложного.

С последним, правда, Брок слегка погорячился – как оказалось, оторваться от человека, которого измученный гормональными бурями организм посчитал подходящим, было просто нереально сложно.

Его вело от всего: от запаха, от вкуса, от бережной мягкости, с которой Стив, проверяя границы дозволенного, толкнулся языком между губ, углубляя поцелуй. Словно Брок не чувствовал всем телом нетерпеливую заполошность его дыхания и каменную напряженность мышц под кожей, страстно желая узнать, как оно будет – когда Стив перестанет сдерживаться.

Хотелось всего и как можно больше, прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду – будто перед Броком повесили таймер и строго ограничили время, заставляя его торопиться, спешить до беспамятства, стараясь урвать все, пока была возможность.

Хотя, конечно, так оно и было, если разобраться.

Чего-чего, а разбираться Брок сейчас не хотел – не тогда, когда Стив, поначалу словно опасавшийся причинить неудобство, наконец стиснул его сильно, вмял в себя, крепко обхватив руками. Брок растекся по нему, с болезненной яркостью ощущая податливую жесткость тела, сладко-острую твердость отчетливо проступивших под тонкой влажной тканью футболки сосков, упругий жар крупного тяжелого члена, и страшно хотел содрать проклятую одежду и оставить на нем свой запах так же, как и Стив оставлял свой – на нем.

Вылизать Стива всего.

Или, боже, обнять его за шею и приподняться, чтобы рука соскользнула с поясницы ниже, туда, где было так горячо и мокро, что штаны наверняка уже пропитались смазкой. От одной мысли о том, что хотя бы капелька ее осядет на коже Стива отчетливой пахучей меткой, Брока перетряхнуло от возбуждения.

– Тсс, – отстранившись на мгновение, шепнул Стив и – господи, как Брок любил его чутье! – со стоном сжал его задницу ладонями, сладко проезжаясь кончиками пальцев по мокрой ткани штанов. – Не здесь, Брок, – он мягко коснулся губами виска, зарылся носом в волосы и глухо рыкнул сквозь зубы, договариваясь и с собой тоже.

Впрочем, ему в любом случае наверняка было проще, если только вся химия, плескавшаяся в его крови, не выгорела к чертям собачьим. Мысль об этом слегка отрезвила, и Брок, мотнув головой, отодвинулся, вспомнив об одном до хрена серьезном препятствии – ему самому химия была противопоказана, так что о контрацепции стоило тоже договориться сразу, пока они оба хоть как-то соображали. Еще суперсолдатского ребенка ему не хватало для полноты картины, а с его удачливостью – залетит от одного вида члена.

– Я не на таблетках, нам нужно... – едва собрав в кучу мысли, начал Брок, но закончить так и не смог.

Стив мягко перехватил его за руку и прижал ее ко внутренней стороне своего плеча, где под кожей отчетливо прощупывалось что-то явно инородное – видимо, имплант.

– Тсс, – повторил он.

Это чертово «тсс», хриплое, какое-то очень... интимное, вкупе с ровным жаром его тела ослепили Брока до кругов перед глазами, до предательски дрогнувших коленей.

– У меня проблемы с доверием, так что о собственной бездетности я забочусь сам, – щекотно хмыкнул ему в ухо Стив, надежно укрывая в кольце рук. – И если дело только в этом, то...

– Блядь, да, – на этот раз жалобного просительного стона сдержать не вышло.

До этого мгновения Брок даже себе не признавался, как отвратительна была ему на самом деле мысль о том, что придется пользоваться презервативами. Что вместо горячей нежной плоти придется ощущать неприятную гладкость латекса. Что не получится, сладко сжимаясь на узле, выдоить до капли член, почувствовать внутри влажный жар семени.

Стив, будто поняв, о чем он думает, снова нашел его губы и буквально трахнул в рот языком, целуя с таким предвкушающим обещанием в каждом движении, что у Брока в голове как свет выключили. А когда Стив, крепко перехватив его ладонь, потянул за собой, потемнело и в чертовой ментальной кладовке с заебами.

Брок уже и забыл, каково это: спешить домой в начале течки, не ожидая от нее боли, лихорадки и чертового психоза. Впервые в жизни не нужно было все решать самому, и Брок по-глупому, но искренне кайфовал от всего.

От того, что из ЩИТа они выбирались закрытыми от простых смертных коридорами, к которым был доступ у Стива, – и тот всякий раз утыкал его носом в свою грудь (Тайра все-таки знала в этом толк), набирая очередной код на очередной двери. 

От того, что можно было доверить кому-то другому выбирать им маршрут до дома и не вести машину самому, а просто... забить. Неуютно ерзать на сиденье автомобиля, подложив на всякий случай под задницу куртку, и считать повороты, мысленно проклиная каждый светофор, посмевший задержать их запрещающим сигналом, при том что законопослушный вообще-то Стив умудрялся проезжать большую их часть на грани нарушения правил.

И цеплял взглядом в зеркало заднего вида – коротким, обжигающим, – не давая о себе забыть ни на мгновение. Напоминая о том, что он здесь, рядом, и _ждет_.

Брок тоже ждал – настолько, что не сдержал жалобного скулежа, когда Стив захлопнул за ними входную дверь и притиснул его к стене, вжался пахом в пах, крепко перехватив за бедра. 

Неотрывно глядя в глаза, с силой притерся своим каменно-твердым членом – почти больно, почти неприятно из-за жесткой ткани одежды и вместе с тем просто охуительно хорошо – и низко, глухо рыкнул, пробирая до мурашек этим восхитительным звуком – довольным, победным, торжествующим.

И каким-то очень... первобытно искренним и чистым. Этот рык волной влился в уши, будто переключил какой-то хитровыебанный рычажок в голове, позволил стряхнуть, как ненужный подшерсток весной, условности непростой жизни в социуме.

У Стива – гон, у него, Брока, течка.

Просто альфа и просто омега.

Стив легко толкнул его носом под подбородком и широко лизнул подставленную шею, наверняка ощутив языком мелкую, незаметную почти россыпь старых шрамов от чудом не поставленной метки. Брока окатило было холодом – прикосновения к этому месту по-прежнему напрягали, – но со следующим вдохом в нос ворвался запах: свежий, яркий, как разреженный воздух на горной вершине.

Запах того, кого Брок выбрал сам и хотел до одури.

«Просто альфа», однако, достался ему охуенный. Даже в те несколько неодиноких течек по молодости Брок не помнил, чтобы его так накрывало, целиком, без остатка, без маячившего на периферии разума острого, как бритва, стыда. За то, что он родился... вот таким – зависимым, фанатично жаждущим близости, готовым выпрашивать внимание и ласку.

Со Стивом не было ничего, кроме Стива, который вел его по коридору к спальне, торопливо выпутывая из раздражающе норовившей уцепиться за все подряд одежды, и тяжело, с присвистом выдыхал, распахивая алые припухшие губы. И трогал, трогал и трогал – везде, с напором такой силы, что Брок в своей восторженной жадности в эти моменты почти любил его.

И страшно хотел его всего – на себе. В себе.

Глупо радуясь, что помыться они успели еще в душевых ЩИТа, Брок уткнулся лицом в гладкую безволосую грудь и лизнул солоноватую кожу, собирая терпкую свежесть ее вкуса, погладил твердый живот, ощущая дрожь тела под ладонью.

Стив стиснул его плечи и с вымученным стоном толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь в него напряженным членом – крупным, сладко тяжелым, с влажной розовой головкой и потемневшим от прилившей крови кольцом будущего узла, таким же охуенно идеальным, как он сам. Если бы Брок до голодного воя не хотел сейчас ощутить его внутри, он бы обязательно вылизал его, попробовал на вкус, с благоговейным восторгом тронул губами нежную кожу в основании, наверняка горячую, пульсирующую желанием.

– Скажи мне, – попросил Стив, обхватывая крупной ладонью его член, и мазнул пальцами ниже, надавил под яйцами, легко скользя по натекшей смазке. – Чего ты не любишь?

Брок, со стоном выгнувшийся ему навстречу, например, не любил, когда слова предпочитали делу, но Стив спрашивал явно не о том. И даже руку, черти бы его драли, убрал, прикрыл потемневшие глаза и жадно потянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь.

– Роджерс, когда меня накроет, мне будет на все плевать, – напомнил Брок, едва соображая от сдавившей виски перевозбужденности, от охватившей его на мгновение ревнивой досады на то, что Стив не облизал пальцы, не попробовал на вкус, не пах им так, как хотелось бы.

Стив подтолкнул его к постели, поцеловал, сминая губы, и забывшись, обхватил ладонями за лицо. Брок ощутил на щеке сначала мокрую прохладную дорожку собственной смазки, а затем – горячий язык, и его тряхнуло, прошило звериным удовлетворением.

– Поэтому я спрашиваю сейчас, когда ты еще отвечаешь за свои слова, – выдохнул Стив, вылизав его широкими мазками, и отпустил, на мгновение накрепко прижав к себе.

– Я уже говорил, – снова напомнил Брок. – В остальном я... всеяден, – добавил он с намеком, скользнув языком по губам.

Топорная провокация, которую и провокацией-то можно было назвать исключительно из жалости, сработала тем не менее на отлично: Брок даже понять не успел, когда умудрился оказаться на коленях на собственной постели. Стив навалился сзади, прижался горячим членом к заднице и скользнул им между ягодицами, легко надавил головкой на податливо раскрывающиеся под напором мышцы входа и замер, стиснул бока до боли, так явственно сдерживаясь, что Брок заскулил.

– Прости, – виновато сказал Стив таким тоном, словно хотел обсудить что-то еще, и страшно захотелось его пнуть. – Можно я Тайру вынесу?

Брок, ждавший чего угодно, только не этого, повернул голову к книжной полке. Тайра наблюдала за ними с выражением такого молчаливого осуждения на морде, что действительно становилось неловко.

Никого выносить, впрочем, не потребовалось: Тайра соскочила с полки и гордо прошествовала к выходу из комнаты. Если бы могла – и вовсе дверь за собой закрыла, небось.

– Буду должен, – фыркнул ей вслед Стив.

Брок хохотнул и тут же со стоном выгнулся – на поясницу легла теплая ладонь, и в этой точке соприкосновения тел словно сосредоточились все ощущения. А затем Стив прижался бедрами, мягко, плавно толкнулся внутрь – сразу членом, сразу этим восхитительным, крупным, твердым, упругим членом, – неумолимо и сладко заполняя целиком, скользнул жесткими, чуть шероховатыми ладонями по спине до загривка – сколько же раз Брок представлял именно такие ладони!..

Острота ощущений, долгожданных, мучительно желанных, ослепила, хлестнула по нервным окончаниям, хлынула прямиком в член, в сжавшуюся от удовольствия задницу. Брок даже заорать от наслаждения не смог – так сдавило горло, и кончал почти в полнейшей тишине, едва умудряясь глотнуть воздуха. Стив, которому он не позволил отстраниться, вцепившись в бедро, шипел сквозь зубы, но послушно не шевелился, оперевшись ладонью о постель рядом с его головой.

Брок благодарно ткнулся губами в его руку и прижался к ней лбом, ощущая такую блаженную легкость, какую не испытывал ни разу в жизни. Словно его, как начавший барахлить компьютер, перезагрузили, почистили от налипшего за годы мусора и ебучих вирусов, которые назойливыми баннерами перекрывали все окна.

Стив все еще был в нем, такой же горячий и твердый, все так же терпел, хоть бедра у него и подрагивали от напряжения, и поутихший было чувственный голод жарко разгорелся вновь, отзываясь на желание альфы, на желание человека, который сделал ему так хорошо.

– Давай, – приподнявшись на локтях, попросил Брок и медленно насадился до конца, до сладко растянувшихся под напором чуть набухшего узла мышц.

Стив снова погладил его по спине, позволяя двигаться самому, с такой потрясающей, ненавязчивой, правильной властностью контролируя все – и глубину толчков, и скорость, – что Брок терялся в фанатичном обожании к нему и хотел его до одури, зная, что будет хорошо.

Едва Стив, легко прикусив напоследок за загривок, перекатил его на спину, Брок притянул его к себе и лизнул в губы, наслаждаясь весом теплого тела, отзывчивой нежностью, с которой он поцеловал в ответ, прежде чем отстраниться и мазнуть упругим скользким языком по шее, спуститься ниже, к соскам. К животу, на котором остались белесые капли спермы, чудом не осевшие на постельном белье.

Со стоном слизав их, Стив сел на пятки, рывком притянул Брока к себе на бедра и, крепко удерживая его за задницу, въехал одним бесконечно приятным движением внутрь, замер на мгновение, запрокинув голову, – красивый, раскрасневшийся, встрепанный, – и – сорвался.

Вдавил Брока в постель, поймал губами его хриплый вскрик и начал двигаться, мощно, глубоко, загоняя член до упора, до отчаянно пошлых, животных звуков – смазки было просто до хренебени много, – от которых удовольствие становилось острее, ярче, неистовее.

Стив был везде: удерживал за бедра, стискивая их до приятной ноющей боли, подхватывал под затылок, жадно впиваясь в губы, оглаживал накрепко стоящий член влажной ладонью, и вбивался, вбивался со все той же размеренной, восхитительной точностью. Брока раскатало под ним, как чертов кусок теста, – он только и мог, что стонать, цепляясь за скользкие от пота плечи, и отчаянно, исступленно подмахивать.

Когда узел набух так, что вытащить член не получилось, Стив крупно вздрогнул, стиснул зубы и с мучительным стоном сжал задницу Брока ладонями. Каменно напряженный, балансирующий на грани оргазма, но явно не желающий срываться в него в одиночестве, он двигался короткими обжигающими рывками, с жадной чуткостью ловил малейший отголосок наслаждения, и было настолько хорошо сейчас, под ним, рядом с ним, что хотелось бы растянуть этот момент подольше, но...

Узел так нестерпимо правильно давил на простату, а Стив так нестерпимо жарко смотрел, что Брока вновь выгнуло. Он обхватил ладонью член и, делая удовольствие еще ярче, кончил Стиву на напряженный мускулистый живот, пометил его собой так же, как Стив пометил его – изнутри, где горячо и сладко разлился теплый жар его семени.

Старые шрамы на шее – Брок тогда, психуя, несколько месяцев расчесывал их до крови – от этой мысли колко заныли, откликаясь на эту совершенно ненужную, совершенно лишнюю сейчас мысль.

– Хорошо, – отвлекая его, выдохнул Стив и, опустившись сверху, ласково поцеловал в висок.

Брок обнял его за плечи, крепко стиснул коленями бока, стараясь не причинить неудобств, и зажмурился, когда Стив щекотно потерся о его щетинистую щеку носом, залезая разлохмаченными волосами в глаза.

В теле зарождалась знакомая дрожь – жадная, предвкушающая, – неизбежная предвестница того, что окончательно проснувшаяся течка скоро накроет с головой, как волной, превращая его в жаждущее случки животное. Но впервые Брок не чувствовал при этом ничего, кроме возбуждения, – никакой опаски, никакой злости, никакого отчаяния, только бесконечную уверенность в том, кто находился сейчас рядом с ним.

– Хорошо, – согласился он, вспоминая данную им обоим установку.

Просто альфа и просто омега.

Ничего личного.

***

Брок не был лишен воображения, а потому порой, собирая себя в кучу после очередной пустой течки, прикидывал, как оно – с альфой по контракту. В конце концов, после первых бешеных, горячечных суток наступали два-три дня относительного спокойствия. Когда трахаться, конечно, хотелось и очень часто, но уже в здравом уме и твердой памяти. И это время не состояло из одной только койки, организм, как ни прозаично, требовал еще пожрать и поспать. Вымыться. Просто отдохнуть. Наверное, пришлось бы даже, прости господи, разговаривать с этим невесть кем, знакомым только по члену, или молча и неловко расползаться по разным комнатам, встречаясь только «по делу». А Брок, вообще-то, очень ревностно относился к своей личной территории.

Со Стивом оказалось... легко. То ли его собственный гон сглаживал всю странность ситуации, в которой два сослуживца, на минуточку, начальник и подчиненный, протянули друг другу... органы помощи, то ли стоило сказать спасибо Барнсу, из-за которого в последние недели они невольно успели привыкнуть друг к другу. Даже когда подавители, которыми Стив закинулся, перестали действовать, он не стал ни капли агрессивнее, хоть и переплюнул в желании близости и тактильном голоде Брока, но на то он, впрочем, и был суперсолдатом.

И что самое ценное, с ним по-прежнему можно было поговорить – о чем угодно. Только теперь, словно приняв как должное присутствие Брока, Стив по-настоящему расслабился рядом с ним и позволял себе и дурачество, на которое раньше его сподвигал один только Барнс, и двусмысленности, и вообще все что угодно, не опасаясь, что его не так поймут. Поэтому Брок тоже... забил, впервые в жизни позволяя себе все без оговорок.

Даже присутствие Стива в доме не напрягало, хотя Брок легко терпел рядом с собой только Джека и, может, совсем чуть-чуть – Барнса, от которого так пахло Джеком, что в темноте их наверняка можно было и перепутать.

Теперь в короткий список добавился еще один человек, и Брок, наблюдая поутру, как Стив готовит завтрак, стойко не поддаваясь воплям попрошайничавшей Тайры, не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

– Через три дня же нормативы опять? – спросил вдруг Стив, поворачиваясь к нему.

Тайра поднялась на задние лапы и повисла на его домашних штанах – одолженных, впрочем, у Брока, и пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы найти хоть что-то, во что внушительная задница втиснется, – с удовольствием потянувшись. Штаны при этом предательски поползли вниз.

Брок, провожая их взглядом, кивнул, совершенно уже позабыв об очередной чертовой попытке доказать, что омеги не выдерживают нужной для работы нагрузки. Воитель справедливости, Капитан Америка в свое время, получив в распоряжение отряд Брока, добился права лично отслеживать все проверки, чтобы не допустить дискриминации.

– Мне предложили смотаться на встречу в этот же день. Я отказался, конечно, но... Могу и согласиться, тогда нормативы перенесут. Если... если тебе нужно выиграть несколько дней на дополнительную подготовку, – Стив выглядел таким страдающим, как и всегда, когда опасался по незнанию или неосторожности отдавить кому-нибудь больную мозоль, что Брок фыркнул.

– Я не воинствующая феминистка, Роджерс, – сообщил он. – Так что – да.

Стив обреченно вздохнул и улыбнулся.

– Ненавижу эти встречи, – пожаловался он. – Должен будешь, – с тем потрясающим восхитительным нахальством, от которого Брок тащился последние дни, добавил Стив, многозначительно дернув бровями.

Брок, плюнув на то, что от течки остался один только «остаточный недоебит», если так можно было выразиться после проведенного вместе времени, подошел к нему. В конце концов, на Стиве даже штанов уже почти не было – чем не знак?

– Как ты Тайре, что ли? – припомнил Брок должок.

Стив, потяжелевшим взглядом отслеживавший его передвижения, подхватил его под бедра, усаживая на задумчиво скрипнувший под немалым весом кухонный стол. Разделочная доска от такого рывка дернулась, и на голову Тайре смачно плюхнулся кусок ветчины.

Тайра, радостно зажав его в зубах, поспешно слиняла из кухни, опасаясь, видно, что отберут. Брок бы и отобрал – если бы мозги у него не стекли к низу живота, к щекотной цепкой нежности пальцев, стягивавших с него штаны.

За эту удивительную схожесть темпераментов – хотя, казалось бы, общего между ними просто быть не могло – Брок тоже его обожал. Стив заводился легко, с пол-оборота, едва только стоило на него взглянуть, и так же легко заводил сам, будто они были чертовыми сообщающимися сосудами, постоянно воздействующими друг на друга.

– Ну, кажется, с ней я расплатился, – проводив Тайру взглядом, самодовольно отозвался Стив и, прикрыв глаза, с тихим выдохом тронул Брока между ягодиц, потер припухшие мышцы входа.

Брок притянул его к себе, вплелся руками в растрепанные, влажные еще после душа волосы и тоже «расплатился» – пожалуй, с таким удовольствием он еще в жизни долги не отдавал.

Даже поразительно было, что с такой харизмой, внешностью и потрясающей неконфликтностью в быту (этим он очень напоминал комфортного во всех отношениях Барнса, который в доме нелюдимого Джека прописался с такой легкостью, будто всегда там обретался) Стив все еще был одиноким.

Как бы там ни было, но течка прошла, и прошла она, по скромному мнению Брока, отлично. Если и были у него какие-то сомнения по поводу правильности принятого решения, то теперь можно было с чистой душой их вычеркивать. Поспорить с правилом «Минус на минус дает плюс» не вышло, но не то чтобы Брок сильно этого хотел.

После первой совместно проведенной течки было на удивление легко с утра на работе делать вид, что они не расстались только часа четыре назад, когда сонный Роджерс на рассвете, натянув толком не просохшую после стирки одежду, уехал к себе – переодеться и смыть будто въевшийся под кожу запах.

Наверное, потому что и сам Брок был непривычно расслабленным и каким-то приятно... отяжелевшим. Не было ни обычной вялости после почти четырех дней голодовки и бессонницы, ни острого ощущения неправильности, которое накрывало его после пустых течек, – словно он живет не так, да и вообще все не то и все не так.

Доктор Холт осталась довольна результатами анализов и по телефону даже лекцию ему обычную не читала, а просто сказала: «Уже лучше, Брок».

Джек с Барнсом благоразумно помалкивали, никак не комментируя происходящее, а Роджерс просто был... Роджерсом. 

Он был безукоризненно тактичен на работе, ни словом, ни делом не показывая, что произошло что-то из ряда вон, и Брок тоже успокоился окончательно. В конце концов, они были взрослыми людьми и вполне могли позволить себе проводить вместе время исключительно из прагматических соображений, не таща потом это все в повседневную жизнь.

Почти сразу после нормативов Роджерса и вовсе отправили куда-то на неделю, а Броку наконец прислали заказанный давным-давно парфюм, надежно скрывший его запах ото всех, включая себя, и жизнь окончательно вошла в нормальное русло.

Немного омрачило радость спокойного бытия, правда, то, что, стоило Роджерсу вернуться, как Брока снова накрыло – даже раньше, чем обычно, словно прочухавший тему организм пытался наверстать годы недоеба, но исключительно, черт возьми, с альфой. Беты, как выяснил Брок, подумывавший пару раз встретиться с кем-то из привычных партнеров, чтобы сбросить напряжение, не подходили никак. От одной мысли о них либидо пробивало такое дно, что хоть в монастырь иди. 

На собственную раздражительность Брок поначалу даже внимания не обратил – течки так рано он не ждал, а потому списал все на полубессонную ночь: на улице гремела гроза, которая мешала спать Тайре, а Тайра, в свою очередь, мешала спать Броку, грохоча игрушками и мисками с кормом.

В итоге Брок зашугал к обеденному перерыву всех так, что даже Барнс не рискнул к нему приблизиться, хотя, по виду, хотел, но предпочел сделать вид, что перепутал направление движения – даже по лбу себя хлопнул, изображая удивление собственной рассеянностью.

Зато Роджерс, задумчиво поглядывавший на него еще с утренней планерки, сбегать не стал – как обычно, впрочем, – а просто явился к нему в кабинет.

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался он, подходя поближе, и осторожно принюхался, но ничего, разумеется, не почуял и нахмурился так, что между бровей залегла морщинка.

От одного взгляда на него раздражение, накалявшее кровь, вдруг разом притихло. Поймав себя на желании приклеиться к Роджерсу, вновь окутаться его присутствием, Брок молча достал из ящика тест и надорвал упаковку.

От Роджерса тяжело и сладко повеяло возбуждением еще до того, как тест показал нежно-красный оттенок цвета.

На этот раз Брок даже смог доехать до дома сам – одновременно с без вопросов слинявшим с работы «подельником», который, припарковавшись сразу за его машиной, прихватил из багажника собранную, видимо, загодя сумку с вещами.

– Я себе в прошлый раз все натер, – пожаловался он.

Насчет «натер», впрочем, Роджерс – Стив – явно преувеличивал, потому что слишком тесное для него белье, пока собственное было в стирке, долго на его заднице все равно не задерживалось. Да и вообще вся одежда на них обоих, чего уж там.

И все же, вспомнив, как он беспокойно ерзал, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не оттягивать посекундно врезавшуюся в промежность ткань, Брок ржал до тех пор, пока Стив, ввалившись вместе с ним под душ, не заткнул его поцелуем.

– Ненавижу твой гребаный одеколон, – поделился он чуть позже, уткнув его носом в подушку, и жадно слизал с ягодиц потеки смазки, тронул нежными губами вход, глухо рыкнул и со стоном толкнулся внутрь языком.

От знакомого касания, от знакомой ласки Брока остро ожгло наслаждением. Задыхаясь от сочной свежести знакомого запаха, растекаясь под знакомыми ладонями, да, черт возьми, под всем знакомым Стивом, он так откровенно кайфовал, что от этого было почти больно.

С ним было хорошо – и не только потому, что, поразительно чуткий и внимательный, он шестым чувством угадывал, чего Броку хотелось больше всего. В нем не было нездоровой патриархальности, выдающей неуверенность в себе, он был... безопасным и понятным, правильным в самом главном. 

С такими исходными данными легко было привыкнуть к его присутствию. Легко было привыкнуть просыпаться с тяжелой рукой поперек живота; легко было привыкнуть сидеть рядом на кухне, изредка подсказывая, где что лежит, и наблюдать, как гиперответственный Стив, заказав на дом продукты, распихивает их по местам и принимается за готовку, пытаясь одновременно построить Тайру, которая чуяла слабину и клянчила запретные вкусняшки, словно ее не кормили три недели.

– Нельзя! – дрогнувшим голосом говорил Стив. – На место иди! Пожалуйста, – добавлял он совсем уж несчастно.

Тайра смотрела на него как на идиота и орала еще активнее, обвиваясь вокруг ног пушистым хвостом. Брок, едва сдерживая смех, доставал из шкафа упаковку с лакомствами.

Легко было... скучать, когда, возвращаясь домой, Брок складывал выстиранную одежду и убирал ее в оставленную в шкафу сумку Стива, зная, что до следующего раза они будут видеться, конечно, но... не так.

Это было нечестно по отношению к Стиву, с которым они условились совсем о другом. Каждый раз, проводя вместе короткие дни, они словно раскрывались, сливались воедино. Разговаривали в перерывах между сексом, возились в кухне, смотрели кино – просто жили, без оглядки на условности, а когда течка заканчивалась, заканчивалось все. Это было правильно, но как-то... больно.

Идеальные дни и самые лучшие ночи – ограниченные условностями заключенного соглашения. 

Всего несколько совместных течек – так мало, казалось бы, и так много одновременно для Брока, и не представлявшего уже, что вообще сможет проводить столько времени с альфой. 

Что ж, смог. Вляпался так, что уже сейчас становилось тяжело находиться рядом со Стивом – и на работе, и на привычных «семейных» тусовках.

Брок смотрел за ужином, как Стив обхватывает крупной ладонью кружку, и вспоминал, как эта самая рука ласково гладила его по боку, когда он задремал во время просмотра фильма.

Брок наблюдал, как он смеется, смешно морща нос, и вспоминал, как Тайра однажды, улегшись на спинку дивана, принялась вылизывать Стиву волосы, ставя их торчком так, как никакому гелю для укладки не снилось. Брок, которому такого внимания не перепадало, дразнился, что кое-кому пора мыться почаще, а то аж кошки умывают, а Стив хохотал, как мальчишка, и говорил, что теперь понял, откуда у Брока такая прическа.

Брок ужасно устал напрягаться каждый раз, когда хотелось привычно – господи, когда это все стало привычным? – боднуть Стива головой в плечо или просто... коснуться.

Он не имел права вообще об этом задумываться, но все-таки думал. Вспоминал их уговор и злился на самого себя. Ждал – впервые в жизни! – ждал очередной течки, зная, что тогда сможет не думать вообще ни о чем.

И вести себя как угодно – течка все списывала. 

В идеальной, на первый взгляд, установке, как выяснилось, оказался нехилый такой просчет – Брок как-то успел забыть, что со Стивом Роджерсом не бывало «просто».

Он, как никто другой, умел заполнять собой все пространство, влезал с потрясающим самоуверенным нахальством дворового кота туда, куда ему хотелось, и почему-то это не вызывало отторжения.

Достаточно было вспомнить ту историю с ГИДРой, когда Стив, внаглую проигнорировав приказы руководства (земля пухом Пирсу), просто сказал: «Рамлоу, я на вас рассчитываю», а охуевший от происходящего Брок почему-то ему поверил и сделал то, что от него ждали, впервые в жизни так откровенно и бездумно рискнув и жизнью, и карьерой.

Стив Роджерс и мир, который он прогибал под себя, потому что ему проще было дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Брок иногда очень подозревал, что миру страшно повезло: будь Роджерс более беспринципным, менее правильным и не следуй он своим четким моральным установкам, по счастью совпадающим с общепринятой системой ценностей, всем пришел бы пиздец.

Тот самый пиздец, наступление которого Брок чуял всей своей многострадальной (хотя тут он несколько грешил против истины – в последнее время страдающей ее никак нельзя было назвать) пятой точкой.

Стив Роджерс и Брок, которого он выбил из колеи несколькими (Брок старался не думать о том, что фанатично подсчитывал точное их количество) ночами и всем охуенным собой. Даже суровая Тайра – и та поддалась, влюбилась на старости лет, как девчонка, и даже ее усталая медлительность сошла на нет, словно кошка разом скинула с десяток лет.

Ожила. Расцвела.

А Брок ощущал себя героем какой-нибудь дурацкой мелодрамы, в которой решившие без обязательств потрахаться приятели слегка перестарались.

Наверное, нужно было честно сообщить, что все начало заходить слишком далеко, выбилось из правильной и безопасной колеи и вело куда-то не туда. Признать, что идея оказалась провальной.

Что ж, Брок признал это все мысленно и тем и ограничился, малодушно не желая лишаться общества человека, с которым его так странно, но так... вовремя и правильно столкнула судьба.

В конце концов, жизнь, какая бы она ни была, продолжалась.

И он все еще был цел, почти здоров и чертовски, судя по упорно не оставлявшему его «синдрому», горяч. 

***

Брок проснулся, ощутив щекотное прикосновение ткани к плечам, и даже дернуться успел, прежде чем сообразил, где находится. Потерев лицо ладонью, он улегся обратно, щурясь от приглушенного света ламп.

– Прости, я не хотел разбудить, – повинился Стив, набросивший на него плед, и присел рядом с диваном на корточки, уложив непривычно заросший щетиной подбородок на подлокотник.

Пять дней он провел в отъезде, вернулся позавчера и так с тех пор и не брился, внезапно обнаружив, что в таком виде его не узнают на улицах.

Барнс, впервые увидев его таким заросшим, долго и показательно убивался, сетуя на то, что его лучшего друга подменил какой-то суровый мужик, спустившийся с гор. Брок, вспомнив вдруг, что запах Стива ассоциировался у него как раз с горными вершинами, ржал почти так же долго, как клоуничал Барнс.

Потихоньку эволюционирующая в бороду рыжеватая щетина, впрочем, не скрывала ни широченных плеч, ни мощных рук, ни дерзко натягивавших, кажется, любую одежду сисек, поэтому чужого внимания ему по-прежнему доставалось с лихвой.

Только теперь, разглядев в Стиве не коллегу-сослуживца-временного-помощника-на-течки, а действительно интересного и желанного партнера, Брок вдруг понял, сколько вокруг него было омег. Романова, Старк, эта ведьма с влажными оленьими глазами, Картер... Про бет даже думать не хотелось – одна такая, например, еще днем выбесила до белизны под веками.

Утро вообще началось сумбурно – перенервничав накануне, Брок едва не проспал, а Стив, застрявший в пробке, едва не опоздал. Одна Тайра, загодя усаженная в переноску, мирно дрыхла, не обращая внимания на носящегося по дому хозяина.

У Тайры был назначен плановый осмотр у ветеринара, о котором Брок вспомнил только тогда, когда ему позвонили из клиники напомнить о приеме. Перенести его не вышло – весной запись была забита на месяцы вперед, а Брока как раз обрадовали новостью о комиссии: Стив таки добился своего и поднял вопрос о том, что личное дело некоего Рамлоу пора почистить от всего лишнего, тем более что анализы, по словам доктора Холт, стабильно становились лучше раз от раза.

В обеденный перерыв Брок, пытаясь по телефону найти какой-нибудь вариант, как раз извел на щепки целую коробочку с зубочистками, когда Стив, наверняка, как и Барнс, слышавший «через четыре стены», подсел к нему за столик, щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом и ткнул себя в грудь.

Брок недоуменно нахмурился и вопросительно приподнял брови, уточняя, правильно ли он понял. Стив кивнул и героически приосанился было, как любил дурачиться среди своих, но вовремя вспомнил, что вокруг них толпа неготового к такому каминг-ауту народа, и посерьезнел, но глаза у него смеялись.

Брок фыркнул и, бросив в трубку: «Я подойду, спасибо», – отложил телефон.

Стив подмигнул ему и сложил перед собой руки на опасливо скрипнувшем столе. Ткань рубашки натянулась на его плечах, и Брок с привычной обреченностью на этом залип.

– Меня все равно не допустили на комиссию, я пристрастен, понимаешь ли, – сообщил Стив. – Но я очень подробно высказался в целом ворохе бумажек и характеристик, – гордо добавил он.

Брок, знавший, как он обожал, во-первых, бумажные, а не электронные версии документов, а во-вторых, каким отвратительно канцелярским языком он умел составлять документы, особенно когда ему что-то страшно не нравилось, представил, как членов комиссии засыпает по самые маковки распечатками, и засмеялся.

Так вот и вышло, что Брок несколько часов доказывал свою профпригодность, а Стив уехал с Тайрой в ветклинику. Завершили дела оба успешно и договорились пересечься после обеда в парке.

Когда Брок наконец добрался до места, в котором они должны были встретиться со Стивом, вокруг того уже вилась симпатичная девица, томно норовившая каждую секунду хоть к чему-нибудь прижаться. Брок, и сам еще с утра заценивший и тесную белую футболку, и отлично сидевшие джинсы, в целом даже не мог дамочку винить.

Одобрить, правда, тоже, пусть даже ревность и была в списке запрещенных эмоций, никак не вписывающихся в договор. С другой стороны, если он учует в течку на своем альфе чужой запах – тоже ничего хорошего, а потому...

Мирно сидевшая в переноске на скамейке рядом со Стивом Тайра аккуратно высунула когтистую лапу через решетчатую дверцу и сделала неуловимое движение. Капрон вражеских колготок (или чулок, хрен их разберешь) моментально пошел полосами. Девица расстроенно взвизгнула, но даже на жалость давить не вышло: умница Тайра чудесным образом не зацепила кожу, ограничившись только предметом гардероба.

Стив извинился, а Брок, едва сдерживая смех и внутренне страшно гордясь своей девочкой, подошел поближе, окончательно изгоняя прочь потенциальную соперницу. Тайра, с которой он поздоровался, приветственно тронув дверцу переноски, снова высунула лапу, дала ему «пять» и смирно разлеглась внутри, очень довольная собой.

Несколько часов они гуляли по парку, и, черт возьми, Брок наслаждался каждой минутой, забывая даже отвешивать себе мысленные пинки за совсем уж неподходящий его возрасту трепет перед чужой близостью. Перед светлой, очень мягкой красотой, перед теплым жаром чужой ладони, когда Стив за плечо выдернул его, совершенно отвлекшегося, из-под колес велосипеда, на котором несся озверевший мальчишка.

Пообедали плиткой шоколада – Брок иногда сильно подозревал, что, если Стива встряхнуть за ноги, из его карманов вывалится целая гора сладостей, потому что суровый Кэп оказался страшным пожирателем десертов, которых потреблял столько, что у Брока на его месте моментально вылез бы диабет последней степени запущенности.

Даже в собственном доме Брок натыкался в кухонных шкафах на «заначки» и иррационально, по-глупому радовался таким находкам, косвенно означавшим, что Стив намеревался к нему зайти.

– Обожаю вишневый, – дожевав последний кусочек шоколада с начинкой, сказал Стив, облизнув яркие губы. – Пахнет почти как ты, – добавил он простодушно.

Брок, недавно переставший пользоваться одеколоном и отправивший его в шкаф – к коробке с подавителями, презентованными в свое время Барнсом, – вновь ощутил тянущую неловкость. Стив, если открывал рот, всегда был прямолинеен до крайности. И черт его разберет, возможно, действительно считал, что не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы сказать коллеге и эпизодическому партнеру по койке, что он приятно пахнет.

Впрочем, что-что, а собственный запах Брока вполне устраивал: в меру горький, в меру терпкий, в меру мягкий. По меткому определению Джека – «вишневый ликер».

Стив, благополучно не заметивший его заминки, переключился на рассказ о своем походе в ветклинику, где он, как оказалось, встретил доктора Холт, которая Тайру узнала, а вот бородатого мужика рядом с ней – нет.

– Я как будто познакомился с твоей мамой, – засмеялся Стив. – А ее пес – если это пес, а не медведь – меня сначала облаял, а потом – обслюнявил.

Брок, хохотавший над историей вместе с ним, в целом даже не удивился – Стива Роджерса, кажется, любили все. Некоторые, конечно, не сразу, но...

– До вечера? – пристегнув переноску с Тайрой ремнем на заднем сиденье автомобиля, спросил Стив. – Я буду с бородой, – заговорщически поиграл бровями он.

– Постараюсь не обознаться, – серьезно кивнул ему Брок. – Спасибо. Очень выручил.

Стив светло улыбнулся в ответ, и они разъехались по домам, чтобы к вечеру вновь оказаться на одной территории – в доме Джека, где Брок после ужина, вымотавшись за день, благополучно задремал. В гостиной тихо бубнил телевизор. Стив по-прежнему сидел рядом с Броком, уложив подбородок на подлокотник, и молча смотрел на него, спокойный, уютный и очень свой.

Мысли были опасными, так что Брок, усилием воли отвлекаясь от любования, осмотрелся.

– А где эти неразлучники? – спросил он, сообразив, что в доме было слишком тихо для четырех находящихся в нем человек.

Стив смешно зафыркал и, легко приподнявшись, сел на подлокотник.

– У них закончилось пиво. Джек бы сходил один, но Баки, кажется, считает, что на него немедленно нападут хулиганы и вообще нечего ему делать в ночи на улице одному. Баки бы тоже сходил один, но Джек считает, что ему строит глазки продавец в магазине. Все сложно, сам понимаешь, – серьезно ответил он и засмеялся.

– Боже мой, – поцокал Брок языком и тоже прыснул. – Джек в детстве был ужасен в своей ревности, между прочим. Подписывал родителей – ну, знаешь, «папа Джека», «отец Джека».

Стив улыбнулся с той ласковой понимающей мечтательностью, с какой реагировал на все вот такие рассказы из прошлого, – оттого, наверное, с ним и хотелось делиться воспоминаниями.

– А тебя? – спросил он и, когда Брок сел, легко толкнул его плечом.

– Я был «братишка Джека», – подтвердил Брок. – И Джек страшно обижался, когда надписи стирали, – договаривал он, борясь с зевком, поэтому слова получились едва понятными. – Извини.

– Отвезти тебя домой? – предложил Стив.

Брок мотнул головой и снова потер лицо ладонями.

– Пока мы доедем, я окончательно проснусь. Мне станет стыдно, что тебе придется возвращаться за машиной пешком или ехать на такси, так что я подброшу тебя обратно. Так и будем всю ночь друг друга подвозить, – срежиссировал он наиболее вероятный сценарий. – А вот от кофе не откажусь.

– Сейчас сделаю, – улыбнулся Стив, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Буду должен, – хмыкнул Брок, снова отчаянно пытаясь подавить зевок.

– Я запомню, – подмигнул Стив, исчезая в кухне.

Вскоре Брок, посмеиваясь, уже пил кофе из пол-литровой кружки, мысленно пытаясь соотнести размер долга с размером посуды. Стив с самым серьезным лицом сидел в кресле напротив, но уголки губ у него насмешливо подрагивали.

Он был... невероятным. Понятным настолько, что теперь Брок и не знал, как так вышло, что раньше он не представлял, как Стив умеет улыбаться. Насколько образ его мыслей, чувство юмора, да вообще все было близко самому Броку.

Насколько он, Брок, черт возьми, прогадал, когда говорил – «ничего личного». Насколько самоуверенно он считал, что достаточно будет тех коротких, пролетающих как один миг, ночей. 

– Хочешь, кое-что покажу? Только Джеку не говори, – предложил вдруг Стив, дождавшись, когда он отставит на столик опустевшую кружку.

Брок потянулся до хруста, стряхивая сонливость вместе с очередными пиздострадательными мыслями, и, конечно же, согласился.

Стив провел его в хозяйскую спальню, дверь в которую оказалась закрыта на ключ. Джек как раз недавно жаловался, что из-за Барнса мало того, что пришлось переехать в гостевую, так еще и доступ в основную комнату ему перекрыли. Барнс при этом очень настойчиво просил Джека поумерить любопытство и не пытаться прорваться через запертую дверь.

– Вот, – Стив пропустил его в спальню, в которой пока были одни только голые стены, и с грацией медведя смущенно потоптался на месте, ожидая, видимо, бесценного Брокова мнения. – Баки попросил, и я...

Брок, осторожно шагнувший на чистый пятачок не закрытого пленкой пола у двери, огляделся. На стенах, выкрашенных в теплый светлый цвет, оказались рисунки: простенькие изящные узоры, веточки деревьев с детально прорисованными листьями, птицы – все это складывалось в цельную, очень уютную и, судя по оставленным пустым местам (наверняка под мебель), детально продуманную картину.

Во всем этом было так много... Стива, так ярко ощущались его рука и его светлая, очень нежная энергетика, что у Брока, всегда кривившего лицо на одно звучание слов «аура» и «энергетика», тепло екнуло в груди.

– Это... Вау, Стив, – только и смог выдавить Брок, у которого почему-то перехватило дыхание, но просиявший от скупой похвалы Стив понял его так, как понимал всегда, – правильно.

С каждым прожитым днем эта схожесть царапала все сильнее и глубже.

Перерывы между течками увеличивались, цель, ради которой это все вообще затевалось, была почти достигнута, а Брок уже и не хотел, чтобы проклятый «синдром отмены» заканчивался.

Когда эта мысль впервые всплыла в голове, он растерялся. И откровенно говоря, испугался.

Это все еще было нечестно по отношению к Стиву, который отношений не жаждал, нахлебавшись благодаря своей известности в свое время всего и сразу.

Однажды они говорили об этом – когда Брок, страшно вымотанный первыми сутками течки, но по-прежнему жаждавший близости, валялся на Стиве, поглаживавшем его по спине одной рукой. Вторую он закинул за голову, и Брок, изучивший его тело вдоль и поперек, безошибочно тронул пальцами спрятанный под кожей имплант.

– Альфы обычно их не любят, – зачем-то сказал он. – Кому-то это как кастрация, кому-то – импотенция.

Стив фыркнул, взлохматил ему волосы и продолжил гладить – размеренно, мягко, именно так, как хотелось. Брок разомлел, прикрыл глаза и почти задремал, когда тот все-таки ответил.

– Ну, пока мне подбирали дозу, с которой не справится сыворотка, разок переборщили – и правда настолько ничего не хотелось, что хоть плачь, – сказал он. – Что до остального... Когда я стал таким, меня бросились исследовать, как лабораторную крысу. Эрскина не было в живых, образцов сыворотки тоже не осталось. Так что, когда ученые поняли, что я не страдаю бесплодием, моментально решили, что это отличное решение проблемы. Мое мнение на тему моих же наштампованных во имя страны невесть от кого детей при этом не учитывалось.

Голос у него похолодел, и Брок невольно вздрогнул – столько ненависти в нем было. Стив, будто опомнившись, поцеловал его в макушку.

– Я пролез в лабораторию ночью и уничтожил образцы, а новые из меня бы достали только через мой труп. Тогда мне стали пытаться подсовывать омег в надежде, что я соблазнюсь, – он отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

Брок, на секунду представив, каково это – жить, встречать наверняка симпатичных, выдрессированных так, чтобы заинтересовать, людей и подозревать в каждом подвох, передернулся.

– А в этом времени... У меня были отношения, я даже думал, что серьезные. Пока не застал его увлеченно портившим презервативы. Это... мерзко, Брок.

Стив скользнул ладонями по его плечам, щекотно зацепив россыпь шрамов на шее, и Брок, подкупленный его откровенностью, тоже рассказал ему, откуда они появились.

Неудивительно после всего этого было, что Стив согласился на этот чертов договор, в котором обе стороны были кристально чисты друг перед другом и заключали взаимовыгодное соглашение.

Соглашение, от которого теперь было так тошно на душе, а Брок ощущал себя предателем, не оправдавшим оказанного доверия.

Он подумывал о том, чтобы ограничить общение – тогда, может быть, будет проще потом прекратить его совсем, оставив лишь рабочую часть, но... Все внутри так ярко взбунтовалось против этой идеи, что Брок, всю жизнь легко наступавший себе на горло, не сумел этого сделать в очередной раз и с упорством мазохиста соглашался на все поездки и встречи, инициированные неугомонным Барнсом.

Не хотел терять хотя бы дружбу и ждал течки. Ждал момента, когда можно будет позволить себе все, не думая больше ни о чем.

Момент вскоре действительно настал, но не сказать чтобы после него стало легче. Брок почти уверился в том, что больше лишних течек не будет, когда организм любезно убедил его в обратном.

Правда, несколько не вовремя: прямо перед миссией, так что по результатам экспресс-теста его не допустили к заданию.

Барнса, на которого можно было бы свалить командование, услали в одиночку, так что заменить Стива было некем.

Брок снова оставался один. Совсем один – у Джека с тестом было все в порядке, хоть он и порывался взять самоотвод.

– Держи, – Стив появился рядом и сунул в ладонь ключи. – Езжай ко мне, я постараюсь побыстрее, ладно? – он огляделся, не нашел поблизости лишних ушей и глаз и коротко клюнул Брока в губы.

Побыстрее не вышло – почти полтора дня Брок провел, изнывая от желания и иррациональной обиды на то, что его бросили в таком состоянии, пусть и понимал, что Стив был не виноват. Желанный запах, оставшийся на постельном белье на чужой кровати, немного примирял с действительностью, но дразнил несбыточным еще сильнее.

– Джек заедет к Тайре, – ввалившись в квартиру, сообщил Стив, невкусно пахнущий мылом и усталостью, и Брок, страшно истосковавшийся, ждавший его каждую минуту, накинулся на него как одержимый.

Вылизывал его всего, жадно терся о него всем телом, ластился, дурея от вожделенной близости. Наслаждался дрожью твердых бедер, когда Стив, прикрывая глаза, тихо, хрипло выдыхал, облизывая яркие полные губы, и осторожно, просительно касался его затылка, глубже натягивая ртом на свой член.

Задыхался от восторга, ощущая долгожданное давление узла на растянутые до предела мышцы, млел под знакомыми прикосновениями крупных ладоней, и в этом мареве желания и страсти Броку даже показалось, что Стив, целуя и вылизывая мелкие шрамы от чужих зубов на его шее, с тихим рыком выдохнул «мой» на самом краю слышимости.

Брок, откровенно говоря, многое бы отдал за то, чтобы ему не показалось.

Но течка прошла, мстительно задержавшись на упущенные полтора дня, и все снова вернулось на круги своя.

Стив Роджерс и Брок, которого он выбил из колеи несколькими ночами и всем охуенным собой.

Вконец запутавшись, Брок почти с облегчением согласился поехать с Джеком, которого внезапно вызвонил папа и попросил приехать повидаться. Джек, давно не видевший единственного оставшегося родителя, отказать ему во встрече не смог.

– Он просто жопой чует, – возмущенно сопел Джек, странно взволнованный и какой-то перевозбужденный.

Даже пах он как-то непривычно мягко и остро одновременно. Для Брока происходящее было загадкой ровно до тех пор, пока домой в самый разгар обсуждений не вернулся категорично настроенный Барнс.

– Не получится, Джек. Меня отправляют в одиночку, а без сопровождения ты не поедешь. Только через мой труп! – патетично заявил он непререкаемым тоном.

Джек пробурчал себе под нос что-то явно нецензурное, оборвал себя на полуслове и виновато потер губы ладонью.

Брок посмотрел на по-хомячьи раскладывавшего в холодильнике фрукты, овощи и зелень – в таком количестве, будто они завели козу, – Барнса, на так и не притронувшегося к пиву за весь вечер Джека и вдруг сообразил, в чем дело.

– Э-э-э, – глубокомысленно отреагировал Брок, которого жизнь, во-первых, не готовила к влюбленному Джеку, а во-вторых – к беременному.

Джек хотел было показать ему средний палец, но снова устыдился и ограничился цензурным, но очень понятным кулаком.

В итоге Барнс смилостивился и позволил Джеку ехать в компании Брока – правда, снабдил последнего столькими инструкциями, что Брок едва не окосел, пока их дослушал.

Без Стива, впрочем, все равно не обошлось – кроме него, некого было просить присмотреть за Тайрой, страшно не любившей чужаков.

– Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, да? – тепло засмеялся Стив, которому Брок позвонил вечером за несколько дней до поездки.

Он наверняка не имел в виду ничего эдакого, и по идее слова предназначались, вообще-то, кошке, но... Не бывало «просто», когда дело касалось Стива Роджерса.

Уж это-то Брок знал, как никто другой.

Поездка, которая должна была по плану помочь собрать разрозненные мысли воедино и настроить на правильный лад, в итоге привела к диаметрально противоположному результату.

Просыпаясь утром в гостиничном номере под тихое сопение Джека с соседней кровати, Брок первым делом хватался за телефон, зная, что Стив пришлет очередную фотографию.

На самой первой, сброшенной в ответ на простое «как дела», была Тайра, спавшая кверху пузом на полу, а рядом с ней, голова к голове, валялся неприлично довольный Стив – такой... до невозможности свой, что жарко пекло в груди.

На второй Тайра, с прицепленной к ошейнику салфеткой, лопала свой корм из миски, поставленной на край обеденного стола, опираясь на него передними лапами. Стив сидел перед своей тарелкой на соседнем стуле, чопорно зацепив уголок кухонного полотенца за ворот рубашки, и с самым серьезным видом держал в руках вилку, второй рукой делая эту фотку.

На третьей Стив с Тайрой сидели в гостиной и грустно пялились на фоторамку со снимком самого Брока.

Фантазия у Стива была завидной – не повторился в своих сюжетах для фото он ни разу, а Брок считал дни до конца поездки, ловя себя на непривычной, но приятной мысли.

Его ждали дома.

Папуля Джека с возрастом не стал терпимее к закидонам сына. Они с Джеком даже поругаться пару раз успели, тактично оставив Брока одного в гостиной, но многолетняя вражда длилась ровно до тех пор, пока не заявился запоздалый Барнс, с ходу отвесивший с десяток комплиментов и выразивший глубокую признательность за то, что мудрый родитель не стал в свое время мешать Джеку служить – иначе два одиноких сердца, сами понимаете, не встретились бы.

У Джека дергался глаз, Брок раза три за вечер уронил вилку, чтобы можно было беспалевно и безмолвно проржаться под столом, а Барнс, серьезный и обаятельный, вусмерть очаровал сурового папулю, который, кажется, и сам поверил в то, что только благодаря ему непослушный отпрыск обрел личное счастье.

В день отъезда в телефоне было новое фото, подписанное как: «У нас заложники, немедленно возвращайся!» На снимке Тайра грозно восседала на позабытом уже чутка плейстейшене, а Стив, выглядевший слегка виноватым (если не обращать внимания на искрящиеся весельем глаза), демонстрировал погрызенную коробку с игрой. 

Глядя на фото, Брок осознал окончательно и бесповоротно – все было серьезнее некуда. Без Стива он, конечно, по-прежнему мог, но... не хотел. Не хотел этих частых, но таких коротких встреч – ограниченных временем и соглашением. 

Стив был нужен ему целиком, вне договоренности, которая оказалась самым верным решением в жизни Брока – потому что благодаря ей он наконец понял, ради чего люди (неважно, альфы они, беты или омеги) ищут друг друга.

Чтобы делиться тем самым пресловутым огоньком, разгорающимся для двоих.

Чтобы... 

Любить и быть любимым в ответ.

Домой Брок возвращался с осознанием, конечно, но без малейшего представления о том, как сказать обо всем Стиву – никогда прежде не посещавшая его робость взыграла на полную. С другой стороны, ни к кому другому Брок и не испытывал никогда ничего похожего...

Он вернулся за полночь. Открыл дверь самостоятельно, постоял на пороге, с несвойственной ему наивностью условившись с самим собой: если предупрежденный о его приезде Стив остался у него, то все будет хорошо. Если нет...

– Я бы тебя встретил, но у меня тут горячая киска! – крикнул Стив откуда-то из недр дома – видимо, из спальни.

Брок закрыл дверь, привалился к ней спиной, ощущая невероятное облегчение, и улыбнулся так, что щеки заболели.

– Прямо на моей постели? От тебя я такого не ожидал, – отозвался он.

– Я не устоял, бес попутал, – тоном типичного блядуна, извиняющегося за очередную измену, откликнулся Стив и засмеялся.

Брок, сбросив обувь, прошел в спальню. Стив действительно был там – полусонный, расслабленный, освещенный слабым светом ночника, он лениво поглаживал вытянувшуюся на нем Тайру, мурлыкавшую так громко, что с порога было слышно. Маленькую кошку, правда, на могучей суперсолдатской груди было толком и не видно.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Стив.

– М-да, на тебе, наверное, три кошки поместится, – оценил Брок, подходя поближе, и погладил приветственно выпустившую когти (Стив, которому она воткнулась ими в шею, ойкнул) Тайру по спине – до самого кончика хвоста, разумеется, чтобы можно было коснуться теплой кожи живота по пояс обнаженного Стива.

– Четыре, – скромно опустив глаза, поправил его Стив, по-пижонски напрягая мышцы груди.

Что ж, Брок не просто любил – Брок обожал его чувство юмора.

Едва уговорив себя сполоснуться – хотя бы наскоро, лишь бы не тянуть в кровать дорожную пыль, – он снова вернулся в спальню. Тайра, зевнув, спрыгнула на пол и гордо ушла – оставаться с ними наедине в этой комнате она не любила. Стив потянулся и неловко нахмурился, убирая с груди оставшуюся кошачью шерсть.

– Ну, я, наверное... – начал он, но Брок, страшно уставший после поездки, а потому не разменивавшийся на сомнения, плюхнулся на кровать и заполз головой к нему на плечо.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал он, почесав нос о его шею.

Стив моментально обхватил Брока руками, крепче притискивая к себе, и шумно выдохнул ему в макушку.

– Спокойной ночи, – тихо откликнулся он.

И улыбка в его голосе Броку не показалась – это он откуда-то знал точно. Как знал и то, что наконец-то будет спать спокойным сном без постоянных пробуждений в ночи – когда он просыпался и машинально трогал вторую половину кровати в поисках того, кого в ней быть не могло.

Прогноз вполне оправдался – Брок проспал до обеда. Стива в постели не было, но из гостиной доносилось его воркование с Тайрой, периодическое раздосадованное шипение и перестук кнопок. Видимо, взятый в заложники плейстейшен подвергался в плену, страшно подумать, издевательствам – пытающийся играть Капитан Америка определенно тянул на садиста. Во всяком случае, Барнс очень показательно ужасался как-то раз, рассказывая, как пытался насобачиться в играх с помощью бедного безотказного Стива, чтобы обыграть Джека.

Брок полежал немного, прислушиваясь, и глупо улыбался, ощущая безграничное, безусловное счастье, распиравшее грудь. Когда он, умывшись, вышел в гостиную, Стив отложил измученный геймпад в сторону и тепло улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро. Ну не смотри, – взмолился он, когда Брок покосился на экран телевизора, на котором показывалась таблица с очками.

Пожалуй, просьбу стоило выполнить – без слез на эту таблицу было не взглянуть.

– Никак не могу привыкнуть, – Стив ткнул в геймпад пальцем брезгливо, как кот, трогающий воду лапой. – У него такие чувствительные... сосочки, знаешь ли, – скользнув взглядом по голой груди Брока, выдал он.

Брок, натянувший на себя одни только домашние штаны, под этим взглядом почувствовал себя так, словно по всей коже скользнули языком – мягко, влажно и приятно до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах.

– Вот как, – отозвался он, едва вытолкнув пересохшим горлом два этих маленьких слова.

Стив протянул руку, обхватил его за запястье и привлек к себе, уткнувшись лицом в живот. Легко тронул кожу губами и отстранился, погладив Брока по бедрам.

– У меня не получается, Брок, – сказал он вдруг с легкостью человека, сообщающего монарху об участии в государственной измене. – Этот договор, это все... Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

Брок погладил его по лицу, смахнул светлые волосы со лба и, наклонившись, коснулся губами губ, пьянея от осознания того, что – можно. Просто можно, не оправдываясь течками, гоном, влиянием Луны в созвездии Козерога и бог весть знает чем еще.

Стив со стоном затянул его к себе на колени и крепко стиснул в объятиях, жадно целуя, куда придется – в губы, щеки, подбородок, нос, – и знакомая мягкость его ласк никогда еще не казалась такой пронзительно нежной.

К черту просто альфу и просто омегу.

К черту «ничего личного».

Для Брока это все давно уже стало личным.


End file.
